no me tortures mas
by AndiVanPelt
Summary: Raven y Bruce son novios!ehmm, no soy buena con el summary. Lean pues...
1. extraña coincidencia

Extraña coincidencia

Capitulo 1:

La desesperación reinaba en la fábrica, los gritos de miedo se escuchaban a lo lejos. Los titanes estaban dentro, buscando a Raven, la cual había huido sin razón aparente, ellos sabían que seguía en la fábrica, pero su señal no podía ser captada. No podían negar que estaban asustados, en parte por la bomba, y en otra parte por la chica; ambos (la bomba y Raven). Cyborg empezaba a sospechar que ambos tenían algo que ver. Voltea a ver a Robin, el cual tenía una expresión muy extraña en la cara, entre angustia y enojo, que se ve sustituida al momento por una de susto al escuchar a Starfire gritar asustada, se voltea con una expresión de miedo, no emitía ningún sonido, solo señalaba hacia el techo, asustada. Era la bomba, Cyborg la baja temblorosamente y la puso en el piso, con algo de miedo.

Cy:¡La fabrica va a explotar¡Debemos salir!- grita tratando de apagar la bomba-CB se asoma detrás de Cyborg, tratando de ver la bomba.

Cb:¡Tenemos solo 45 min. Y… ¡En donde esta Raven?!-dice recordando a la chica y se levanta de golpe

St:¡No tengo idea! ¿Robin?-dice la extraterrestre esperando respuesta de su líder y exnovio (n.a-luego cuento que sucedió con ellos)

Rob:¡Busquen la salida, evacuen el área y escapen!-dice con un tono frío y a la vez desesperado.

St:¡¿A dónde iras tu Robin?!-dice siendo jalada por Cyborg

Rob:¡A buscar a Raven!-Se va corriendo, abriendo puerta tras puerta-No logro rastrear su señal-dice por el comunicador. Va x un pasillo, la luz empieza a ir y venir, acelera el paso, ve un rastro de sangre y lo empieza a seguir, un poco asustado. Al llegar a la esquina encuentra un pedazo de tela azul, lo toma y ve más sangre, se empieza a preocupar más al ver más tela. Otro pasillo, su desesperación no se comparaba con su preocupación. Empieza a provocarse una fuga de gas, el se tapa la nariz para evitar inhalar; otra puerta y la luz no paraba de ir y venir- ¡¡¡Raven!!! ¡¡¿Dónde estas?!!- el rastro de sangre continuaba, después de un rato de caminar sin resultado alguno encuentra la túnica azul, su preocupación había llegado al limite, haciéndolo pensar lo peor. Después de dar la vuelta al pasillo ve a la chica tirada en el piso, se acerca a ella y la levanta un poco (la toma de la espalda), estaba mucho más pálida y su uniforme estaba muy rasgado de algunas partes- Rae, ya vine por ti, vamonos- ella abre sus ojos lentamente, como si le doliera el movimiento, y lo ve, su mirada mostraba dolor. Robin la ayuda a levantarse pasándole un brazo por atrás, saca su comunicador- ¡Cy, ya la encontré!, ¡¡vamos de inmediato!!- guarda su comunicador y ve a su amiga, la cual estaba al borde del desmayo- Raven, resiste- trataba de darle ánimos, empiezan a haber muchas más fugas de gas, el rompe un pedazo de la túnica y le pone un pedazo en la nariz y en la boca evitando que inhalara el gas, ella lo sostiene con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Al doblar por la esquina, ella cae al piso de repente y Robin la levanta, chocando si la chica seguía conciente-¿estas bien?...-la sujeta de los hombros y la mira tristemente-resiste…resiste…-le vuelve a pasar un brazo por atrás y vuelven a caminar. Después de un tramo se va la luz- ¡maldición!-suena su comunicador y lo abre

cy-¡¡Rob, apúrate, te quedan 18 min.!! ¡Ya estamos en la salida…¿ya la encontraste?!-Robin le pone el comunicador enfrente a Raven y lo regresa hacia el- no se ve bien…

rob-¡esta herida!

cy-¡llamare a una ambulancia!...se esta cortando la señal….yo…rob…no……s….

rob-¡Cyborg, no!-grita desesperado, la comunicación se había perdido. Mira a Raven temiendo que algo malo le iba a suceder. Enfrente de la puerta de salida había fuego, estaba de tal forma que parecía que alguien lo había encendido a propósito. Raven cierra los ojos, con un dejo de resignación. Robin la mira-vamos a cruzar corriendo, ¿puedes?-ella asiente, estaba cada vez más pálida y fría, Robin la carga y corre con ella en brazos.

Star-¡no lo van a lograr!-dice desesperada, Cyborg se acerca a ella y le pone una mano en el hombro.

Cy-no digas eso, si lo van a lograr.-dice tratando de darle ánimos.

Star-no me mientas, por favor-Cuando star creyó que todo ya estaba perdido ve a Robin con Raven saliendo de la fabrica.-¡¡Robin!!-grita y se acerca a el y grita-¡estas quemándote!-antes de que el chico reaccionara, Cyborg lo tira al piso haciéndolo rodar, para poder apagar el fuego. Robin se levanta.

Cy-¡Raven!-grita al ver a la chica caer al piso, se acerca a ella, ya no estaba pálida, sino blanca, de un tono parecido al de la nieve, sollozaba por el dolor-¿¡que le pasó!?-dice furioso

Rob-no tengo idea, yo no vi que sucedió.-le responde de igual manera

Cb-¡¿Por qué no se ha curado?!-dice asustado

Rob-CB, ¿no entiendes? ¡Raven se esta muriendo!-le dolía admitirlo, solo podía ver las expresiones de sus amigos, terror, tristeza y confusión dominaba sus miradas, y el no podía negar que no se sentía igual que sus amigos. Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado.

Star-¡¡no!!-grita Starfire llorando, rompiendo el silencio-¡no es cierto! ¡eso es mentira! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-grita furiosa más que nada. Cyborg y CB la ven asustados por la actitud de su compañera. Cyborg abraza a Raven, sintiendo algo mojado en la espalda.

Cy-¡sangre! ¡Esta atravesada!

Cb-¿Cómo?-dice incrédulo.

Rob-¿Qué entiendes tu por "atravesada"?-dice desesperado por la ignorancia del chico. Raven toma la mano de Cyborg temblorosamente.

Star-¡¡la bomba!! ¡¡va a explotar!!-todos se habían olvidado de la bomba. Se abrazan entre ellos, sentados en el piso. Se escucha el estruendo, esperaban el impacto cuando un campo de fuerza negra los rodea, protegiéndolos del impacto. La explosión termina y el campo de fuerza desaparece. La mano de Raven resbala de la mano de Cyborg. Un terrible presentimiento golpeo a los cuatro chicos. Se escuchan ambulancias a lo lejos.

Cy-ya vienen. Raven, resiste, se que tu puedes, eres una chica muy fuerte y no debes rendirte, por favor no te rindas……¡¡despierta!! ¡¡Despierta por favor!! ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡Despierta, ya llego la ambulancia!!-su voz se escuchaba desesperada. La mueve de los hombros sin resultado alguno. CB empieza a sollozar, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Starfire abraza a Robin, llorando y temblando. Robin estaba tieso, no decía ni sentía nada, solo un gran hoyo en el estomago; ve la desesperación del chico robot- ¡¡despierta!! ¡¡Reacciona!! ¡¡No me…no nos hagas esto!! ¡¡Respira…por favor!!...-la abraza.

CB mira hacia los camilleros, que ya habían bajado.

Cb-¡estupidos! ¡¡Llegaron tarde!! ¡¡Muy tarde!!-grita furioso.

Rob-CB, cálmate-dice fríamente. CB se enoja más.

CB-¡no me digas que es mi culpa! ¡También fue culpa tuya! ¡Pudiste haber sido más rápido! o…o…¡o haber sido un buen líder e impedirle que se fuera!

Rob-¡¿crees que yo quería que le pasara esto?!

Star-¡dejen de pelear!-grita furiosa. Todos se quedan callados, un aura blanca aparece de la nada, revelando a una mujer parecida a Raven, solo que varios años mayor y no estaba pálida.

cy-¿Quién es usted?-dice Cyborg tristemente, se acerca a ella, cargando a Raven-…….¿puede---puede hacer algo?

-por eso vine. Soy Arella, la madre de Raven-toca a su hija en la frente, un brillo blanco aparece rodeando a la chica. Posa su mano sobre la herida, cerrándola un poco. Tropieza, pero Robin la sostiene a tiempo, se veía cansada.

-gracias jovencito. Mi trabajo a terminado…es lo más que puedo cerrar su herida. Hasta pronto-desaparece con el aura blanca. Miran a Raven, la cual había vuelto a su color normal y volvía a respirar.

Llegan los camilleros y la suben a la camilla. Starfire se acerca a Robin y pone una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole, tratándole de transmitir ánimos.

Star-se va a recuperar-el pone su mano izquierda sobre la mano de ella.


	2. todo cambio por ti

**Grax por sus reviews, aceptare toda la ayuda que quieran ofrecerme:**

**Chibi-nek0-claro que me puedes ayudar, ya te agregue. Ah, y perdón por la tardanza, jiji, me faltaba inspiración y quería hacer un buen capitulo…**

**Raven12-22-grax por tu apoyo. Viva el rxr 4 ever. **

**Starfire222-grax amix por tu comentario. Si, ya lo había publicado antes pero lo borre.**

**Ahora si, el fic.**

---------------------------------

Cap. 2-todo cambio por ti

-esto no es normal. Respira pero no tiene signos vitales-el doctor, con un estetoscopio _trataba_ de escuchar el corazón de la chica. Le pasan al doctor unas radiografías.

-una de sus costillas esta rota y se esta encajando en el pulmón derecho… ¿cómo es que aún respira?-dice ahora una doctora poniéndole unos electrodos a la chica.

-¡ESTA TENIENDO UNA HEMORRAGIA INTERNA! ¡Tenemos que operar---avisen a sus amigos el estado de la chica. Mándenles a alguien que les explique la situación de la chica, y en caso de que algo suceda…

-¡esta teniendo un paro respiratorio! ¡no va a sobrevivir a esta!

-no digas eso, sí lo hará. Tengo fe en ella…resiste, Raven, resiste

Los titanes estaban en la sala de espera. La reciente noticia les había creado un nudo en el estomago.¿qué no su madre ya la había curado? Les había dicho que todo estaba bien. Que ella estaba bien. ¿por qué tardaban tanto? El cansancio ya los estaba consumiendo pero no podían dormirse, no podían abandonarla, debían estar con ella, darle su apoyo.

La herida no había cerrado por completo. Les habían dicho que en caso de que ella…de que algo pasara, debían ser fuertes y que las cosas pasaban por algo. Pero no podían más, ya no podían soportar el sueño y la desesperación. Ya no podían con esa sensación de muerte ni con el silencio que los acompañaba. No podían seguir soportando el llanto de dolor de la gente, y el sufrimiento de saber que ellos podrían ser los siguientes en recibir la noticia; la cruel noticia.

-chicos-el doctor había aparecido de la nada, causando que los cuatro adolescentes saltaran del susto. Los ojos de Starfire se agrandaron en miedo al ver la cara del doctor; Robin sentía su respiración acelerarse; CB simplemente trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la muerte; y Cyborg simplemente no podía más…

-¡¡díganos de una maldita vez como esta!!-grita el semirobot hundido en la desesperación.

-aún vive, pero esta muy estable-dice el doctor dirigiéndoles una pequeña sonrisa. La cara de los 4 chicos se ilumina, Starfire abraza al doctor-¡chicos!¡CHICOS! mas respeto por los que perdieron a un familiar-dice al ver los rostros de indiferencia de la gente.

-¡PERDÓN!-grita el cambiante a la gente-¡pero Rae sigue viva!¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-¿Podemos ir a verla?-dice Starfire abrazándose a si misma, por el frío que sentía

-lo siento, pero aún no. Esperen unas 3 horas, a que regrese de la anestesia. Ahora duerman. Quedan pocas horas de sueño.

Los pocos rayos de Sol que se filtraban entre las persianas eran lo suficiente para despertar a nuestros 4 héroes, además de que deseaban despertar lo antes posible para ya no tener que aguantar la incomodidad de las sillas de la sala de espera.

Un llanto cercano, al parecer una familia, los hizo reaccionar. Una señora abrazando a su esposo y el hijo mayor llorando, mientras marcaba un número por su celular.

-_y pensar que pudimos ser nosotros_…-dice Cyborg en voz baja. Estaba en el piso y Starfire sentada en las piernas del semirobot, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de metal.

-_sí, pero no fue así…Raven fue muy fuerte _(bostezo).-dice la extraterrestre quedándose dormida.

-iré a ver a Raven-dice Robin levantándose de su asiento. Dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital, causando confusión de sus tres amigos. CB se levanta, estirando los brazos; al parecer el había sido el único que había dormido más o menos decente, convertido en gato. Camina hacia la maquina expendedora y se le queda viendo.

-uhmmm…Cy, ¿traes dinero?

-no-dice el robótico acariciando el cabello pelirrojo de la extraterrestre.

-¡RAYOS!-va a sentarse-¡Rob!¡ya te diste cuenta de que…OH!-se calla al ver el ramo de rosas rojas que llevaba el petirrojo en la mano.

-ahora si voy a verla…

Entra a la habitación y la ve, muy pálida, inconsciente, triste. Una tristeza que el podía sentir gracias a su vinculo. Se veía tan frágil, conectada a tantas maquinas. No parecía ella. No parecía la chica que luchaba en tantas batallas y salía ilesa.

**No parecía la razón por la que había terminado con Star**

Se acerca lentamente a ella, alza la mano, rozando la pálida mejilla. Quería sentirla. Pero no podía, algo se lo impedía. La culpa. El verla así.

Coloca las flores en una mesita y regresa con la chica.

-Rae, no sabes cuanto te quiero. Moriría por ti-toma sus manos-por ti deje a Starfire. Debo confesar que…que me volví novio de Star porque…bueno, si me gusta, es bonita y todo, y si siento algo por ella, pero no es igual a lo que siento por ti. ¡BUENO! Sin rodeos-le suelta las manos-me volví su novio para…para ver si así te olvidaba, todos mis sentimientos hacia ti. Pero es imposible. Se que suena cursi, pero… pero lo que más me cautivo de ti fueron tus ojos, tus grandes y hermosos ojos, y esa mirada…y lo que reflejaba esa mirada…esa personalidad mágica que me embriaga y me enloquece. La que me roba el sueño eres tu. Eres hermosa, maravillosa.-se queda callado escuchando el electrocardiógrafo. Suelta un suspiro y toma aire-eres una luz para mí y yo…yo te amo-pone su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Respirando agitadamente y con mucho, mucho dolor.

-¿Quién te permitió entrar?-Robin se levanta de golpe y ve quien era. El doctor.

-yo…yo…-se había quedado quieto. El doctor lucía furioso.

-¡esto es terapia intensiva niño! ¡no puedes entrar aquí sin permiso y sin la bata ni la seguridad necesaria…!-el electrocardiógrafo se empieza a acelerar. Una enfermera entra corriendo y la empieza a atender.

-¡Doctor, le esta dando un paro cardiaco!-grita la enfermera dando alarma al doc. Y a otros medicos.

-¡VETE CHICO! ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡MENOS EN ESTE MOMENTO!

-¡DESFIBRILADOR A 300!-grita otro medico

-¡NOOOO!-grita Robin sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!-grita una enfermera y lo saca.

El forcejeaba evitando que lo sacara. Pero ya era tarde, ya no podía volver a entrar. Ve por la ventanilla. La chica estaba recibiendo los choques eléctricos, se veía muy pequeña y frágil. No, no podía ser ella. No podía ser Raven aquella chica muriendo.

Robin corre hacia el baño, encerrandose. Se recarga contra una pared, respirando con agitación y miedo.

-_no…no_…NO…NO PUEDE SER…no ella, no ahora, no a mi-sonaba asustado-Raven, no…se recarga en la pared, llorando-no te vayas, no te vayas…te necesito a ti. No te vayas……¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No te mueras…no lo hagas….por mi…-se deja resbalar por la pared, cayendo sentado. Pone su cabeza entre sus piernas. Maldito lazo en este momento. Sentía todo lo que ella, el frío del aparato contra su piel, el no poder volver a este mundo. Cualquiera que no supiera de este lazo diría que el estaba loco o ya casi enloquecía. Le dolía el dolor de la chica, le dolía sentirla.

Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que la había perdido, y nunca la tuvo para el. nunca


	3. la verdad duele

**Guau, 10 reviews, genial. Grax, grax, grax… tal vez tarde tiempo en subir mas capitulos pero estoy en examenes y pues nunca estudio, asi que le hechare la culpa a mi falta de inspiración.**

**Muxisimas gracias por sus reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer y también los que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos.**

**Raven 12-22:ya te respondi el mensaje, espero que si te haya llegado la respuesta.**

**Melmonster-tambien muerte a Star!!!(jaja)**

**Raven the dark wings angel -¿ya te dije que me encanta tu nick? Bien, al grano, grax por tu review, yo no sabía si iba a subir mas capitulos del fic xq no encontraba que ponerle, pero por circunstancias de la vida (y un pequeño accidente) supe que escribir, así que en parte se basa en la realidad.**

**Leysan-no te torturare mas, este fic continuara, por el momento no sera tan seguido pero los sorprendere con lo que sigue.**

**Happy-witch-matame, porque lo mas seguro es que si la mate. Bueno, tal vez no muera en si, pero quien sabe que sucedera, aguanta y no te enojes pase lo que pase en el fic.**

**Ahora si, el fic.**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"El amor es una maravillosa flor, pero es necesario tener el valor de ir a buscarla al borde de un horrible precipicio."

Stendhal

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

cap. 3-la verdad duele

Robin dormitaba recargado en la pared del baño, se sentía cansado, sin ganas de vivir. Llevaba rato sin sentir a la chica; ya no sentía el vínculo, ya no sentía nada. Pero no…no había muerto, Raven no estaba muerta. Solamente la sentía lejana, como hace unas horas, cuando se había alejado de el para ir tras Slade. El se había burlado de el, ¿por qué ella era quien había reaccionado? ¿por qué la había dejado?...necesitaba ayuda, ayuda de Bruce. Su segundo padre.

Aprieta los ojos. Recuerdos llegaban a su memoria. La muerte de sus padres. El sabía que algo malo iba a suceder, pero no les advirtió, no les dijo nada. Se quedo callado, escuchando…sintiendo.

_FLASHBACK_

_-quedamos en un acuerdo. Tú me das el circo y yo te doy el dinero.-dice un hombre con aspecto de gangster._

_-lo lamento, no puedo, este circo es mi vida._

_-¡escucha! ¡¡Era un trato!! ¡eres un maldito traidor! Pero esto no se va a quedar así, tus estrellas, "los graysons" ya veras lo que sucede cuando te metes conmigo.-se levanta-quítate, enano-dice empujando al chico maravilla._

_-¡¡mamá!!-grita el pequeño petirrojo buscando a sus padres, a pesar de tener 8 años el sabía que algo andaba mal y que sus padres iban a pagar-¡¡papá!!-pero ya era tarde. El acto ya iba a empezar. La gente reía, estaban felices, no se esperaban lo que iba a suceder._

_-Richard, ¿no deberías estar listo para el acto?-dice una chica que al parecer también trabajaba en el circo._

_-mis padres…un hombre les va a hacer algo…debo ir con ellos…_

_-dick…dick…calmate-lo toma de los hombros.-todo va a estar bien. Es solo el acto de siempre…_

_-tu no sabes nada porque no estabas ahí…debo hacer algo…los van a matar…_

_-hmmm, espero estes en lo cierto, ire a buscar a…yuda, quedate aquí, no te muevas…-se va corriendo, dajando al petirrojo, solo en su desesperación._

_-apurate…¡¡¡¡MAMÁAAAA!!!-era tarde-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!¡¡¡PAPÁAAAA!!!!-la gente gritaba. una muerte, eso no era posible. El pequeño Robin lloraba desconsolado, nadie lo ayudaba, nadie se preocupaba, nadie lo notaba. Se sentía pequeño e indefenso. No era cierto, no habían muerto…no habían muerto._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-…_mamá…no…_-Robin murmuraba, estaba muy pálido y tirado en el piso-…_no me dejen…no…_

-chico, despierta.-un hombre estaba agachado a un lado del chico-tienes fiebre…despierta-abre los ojos en su totalidad y ve al doctor que atendía a Raven.

-… ¿qué sucede?

-estaba delirando, parecía un ataque pero ya estas bien. Solamente necesitas descansar. Tu amiga esta bien…no murió, solo le dio un paro pero estará bien. Ella me dijo que estabas aquí y, acertó…

-ella no es tonta…-se levanta-¿puedo verla ahora si?

-sí, pero ahorita no porque el señor Wayne esta con ella.

-¡¿BRUCE WAYNE?!

-el mismo, se veía preocupado…bien, ven, debes comer algo. Y no vuelvas a dormir en el baño, es incomodo.

-si, mucho _"Bruce esta con ella, con mi angel"_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Robin llega a la sala de espera. Los demás seguían ahí, pero por qué ¿qué los villanos se estaba tomando vacaciones o que? Se acerca a Cyborg y lo mira. Era su mejor amigo y el debía saber lo que sentía por la gótica.

-¿todo bien, Robin?

-sí, bueno, no… ¿podemos hablar en privado?

-¡¡Robin!!-dice una voz de hombre en su totalidad. ¡era él! ¡Era Bruce!

-¿Bruce?-dice fingiendo enojo.

-vaya, ha sido tanto tiempo, ya no eres un niño. Se nota que has crecido…

-si, tu también has…cambiado… ¿qué haces aquí?

-me entere de lo de Raven, si que las noticias corren muy rápido.

-si, así son-Bruce le hace una seña para que lo acompañara. Lo sigue hacia un pasillo al parecer vacío.

-Raven te quiere mucho-dice recargándose en la pared-y yo también. Por eso debes saber lo siguiente. Pero no te vayas a enojar con Raven porque no es su culpa… ¿te has preguntado que hace Raven en el equipo?

-pues solo una vez que me enoje con ella, pero es ya pa…so…

-esta por que yo se lo pedí…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-¿había escuchado mal? De seguro era una broma de mal gusto

-sí. Ella fue a pedir ayuda a la liga de la justicia, cosa que no le fue concedida gracias a ya sabes quien. Bien, el punto es que yo le dije que tu te habías ido a Jump City y que fuera tras de ti, tratara de hacer equipo contigo y vigilarte, contarme como estabas, si eras feliz…y lo eras.

-ella…¿ella me ha estado mintiendo?

-no en si. Más bien espiando. Aunque se escuche feo, pero aún así, ella trabaja para mi, y yo a cambio le brindo mi protección, un padre. Así que ella es como tu…hermana por así decirlo.

-no es muy grato enterarse de esto…

-tarde o temprano tenías que hacerlo, mejor ahora dicho por mi que después por alguien que lo quiera usar en tu contra.

-esto es raro… y yo que…-se va enojado

-¡¡RICHARD!! ¡¡Vuelve aca!! ¡¡no hemos terminado de hablar!!

-¡¡ROBIN!!! ¡¡es robin!!- se va más que enojado dejando a Bruce solo. Quería desaparecer. La chica que amaba no era más que una espía. No…no podía, no era cierto…debía llegar al fondo de esto, y solo lo haría hablando con la mismísima Raven.

Ella lo esperaba, sabía que se acercaba una tormenta y la iba a afrontar. Por el, era posible de lo que fuera. Hasta de abandonar el equipo.

Por Bruce.

Por su único amor, Raven haría lo que fuera.


	4. ya no se si es real

**Perdonenme por tardarme tanto, pero por alguna razón se borraron los archivos de mi compu. Pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí, dejandoles un nuevo capitulo.**

cap. 4-ya no se si es real

-¡¡ROBIN!!-gritaba una voz de hombre. Quería abrir los ojos pero no podía. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se sentía cansado, con frío.-¡¡DESPIERTA!!

-¿quién eres?-dice sin abrir los ojos

-¡Soy Bruce! ¿qué tienes?-sonaba asustado. ¿en serio era Bruce? Por fin logra abrir sus ojos. Bruce estaba hincado a un lado de el y al parecer estaban en el piso.

-me duele la cabeza… ¿qué me paso?

-te desmayaste. Deberías ir a ver al doctor, luces muy pálido.

-¡Estoy bien!-trato de sonar lo mejor posible. No permitiría que Bruce lo viera débil. Nunca.-¿qué me ibas a decir?

-El comité me pidió que de a conocer el nombre de mi sucesor en la fiesta de año nuevo de la empresa, y debes saber que te he elegido mi sucesor.

-q—q--¡¿QUÉ?!-trato sonar emocionado, pero no podía frente a Bruce, así que solo le sonrío por unos segundos. Durante unos segundos creyó que Bruce sonreiría pero fue más que nada una ilusión.

-he visto reacciones mejores. Iré a ver a Raven.-dice dándose la vuelta-¡ah! Por cierto, no creo que seas débil, muestras más fortaleza demostrando lo que sientes. Ve con el doctor.

-¿mmmm?-se queda viendo la pared y en eso le cae el 20-_¿qué no ya había ido a ver a Raven?_

Va al elevador y presiona el botón. Las palabras de Bruce inundaban su mente: _no creo que seas débil, muestras más fortaleza demostrando lo que sientes._ Entra al elevador. _Más fortaleza. _El le había enseñado todo lo contrarió, pero de eso se ocuparía más tarde. Ahora lo más importante era descubrir que era lo que le sucedía.

Se acerca a un escritorio donde había una chica sentada escribiendo en la computadora, en cuanto ve a Robin salta, cierra una ventana en la computadora y lo ve sonrojada.

-¿se le o—ofrece algo?-se pone a acomodar unos papeles mientras le sonreía como idiota.

-quiero hacer una cita.

-está es la zona de psiquiatría, ¿estas seguro?

-si no estuviera seguro ¿crees que estaría aquí?

-n—no. Bien, le hare una cita para ahorita, el doctor se desocupa en unos 3 min.-le vuelve a sonreír. En eso ella recuerda lo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo. Abre una carpeta y empieza a sacar hojas, después de un rato ella saca una foto de él, toma una pluma y vuelve a sonreír de esa manera idiota.

-¿me das tu autógrafo?

Raven seguía durmiendo. Desde que había ingresado al hospital esa era su única actividad. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan insignificante. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera así? Su lugar le correspondía a Robin, el debía ser el que estuviera atravesado. El debería estar en ese momento acostado en esa cama, durmiendo, sufriendo por el maldito dolor de esa maldita herida. el que debió haber sufrido esos malditos paros cardiacos que casi le arrebatan la vida. No lo odiaba, lo detestaba. Detestaba el haber salvado a Robin de Slade, siendo ella la que fue a enfrentarlo. ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de vengarse de él? Al final si no hubiera sido porque el ayudo a Robin a encontrarla ella no estaría ahí. Ni ella ni nadie.

En su mente algo le decía que despertara, pero se sentía cansada, sin ganas. Escucha pasos a lo lejos, pasos fuertes y decididos. Su corazón se empieza a acelerar, no iba a abrir los ojos para descubrir quien era. Siente una mano en su mejilla y una voz diciéndole que se calmara, que estaba todo estaba bien. Casi por instinto abre los ojos para descubrir quien era y lo que vio le fascino.

Era el hombre más apuesto que en su vida hubiera visto. Se sentía débil frente a él, frente a esos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente. El le sonríe.

-soy Bruce Wayne. Hace rato te vine a ver, que bueno que ya estas despierta. ¿Quieres que llame al doctor? Te estas poniendo muy roja.-se queda pensando unos segundos y luego se empieza a reír-¿te parecí guapo?-la chica asiente. Al parecer cuando estaba frente a un hombre como el se atontaba.

¿Por qué sentía mariposas por ella? Jamás había sentido eso por ninguna mujer. Y ella era casi una niña. Pero era tan hermosa; esos ojos, esos ojos eran lo más sorprendente que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

No paraba de sonreírle, y el no era afín a las sonrisas como muchos sabrán. Ella en eso decide decirle algo, pensando bien que decir porque no quería parecer una tonta frente a él.

-¿le gusta el teatro?

-he visto varias obras, la que más me ha gustado es "Don Juan Tenorio", es una obra española muy buena. ¿y a ti?-jamás había sentido tanta confianza por alguien.

-nuncahetenidolaoportunidadporesodelostitanesyquedeniña…

-¡Raven, respira!, no tan rápido

-perdón-toma aire-nunca he ido, pero me gustaría.

-te prometo algo, en cuanto salgas te llevare a ver Don Juan Tenorio. Verás que te va a gustar…¿no te duele la herida?

-no. Hoy tengo morfina.

-jeje. Te dejo descansar, ya va a acabar la hora de visitas y no me gusta que me digan que me vaya. Cuídate.-sale con una sonrisa en su cara


	5. si tu lo crees

**Nota: para responder a una duda muy recurrente, este fic desde un principio lo planee para confundir, ya que Robin no sabe lo que es real y lo que no, pronto daré más detalles de lo que tiene, solamente diré que todo esto es causado por algo del primer cap. Y por lo que siente por nuestra querida gótica (de ahí el titulo). Cualquier duda no duden en preguntármela, yo la resolveré con gusto.**

**Dory-claro que habrá un lemon entre estos dos, habrá muchisisisisisimo romance**

**Precious.little.cat****-gracias por tu review, he tratado de hacer los caps. Más largos pero por alguna razón no llegan a más de tres hojas, bueno, espero que sigas leyendo.**

**Loana The Dark Wings Angel****-si es muy guapo, mi imagen de Bruce es el de la película de "Batman inicia" no se xq, bueno, como dije al principio, este fic desde un principio estuvo planeado para confundir, así que lo disfrutes.**

----------------------------------

cap. 5-Si tu lo crees.

-…entonces, ¿cómo para cuando saldría del hospital la niña?-Bruce estaba sentado en una silla en la oficina del doctor, Cyborg estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. El doctor se voltea hacia Bruce.

-ya le dije que es información confidencial, sólo los familiares o tutores pueden.

-pero el chico no es familiar ni tutor.

-sr. Wayne, lo esperan en la zona de psiquiatría para hablar de su protegido.-Bruce se levanta sobresaltado.

-¿qué tiene que ver Robin con psiquiatría?

-se hizo unos análisis, ahora, si me permite, tengo que hablar con el joven…

Bruce camina resignado a la puerta, Cyborg le sonríe, mientras lo ve salir resignado, le murmura algo que sonaba como "_le cuento luego_". Cyborg se va a sentar, quedando cara a cara con el doctor. El doctor se agacha y abre un cajón, sacando una carpeta con el nombre de la gótica en la portada.

-tu amiga, bien, como sabrás, su salud ha mejorado rápidamente, pero no está bien, sufrió un paro cardiaco y dos respiratorios, y eso la debilitó mucho.

-¿y ella no se va a…morir?

-tal vez sí, hay probabilidades-se escucha que golpean a la puerta-pero también hay posibilidades de que no, todo depende de su herida.

-_esa maldita herida_-dice el robótico entre dientes-¿cuándo sale?

-hmm, una semana, estoy informado que tienen enfermería. Necesita una cuantas medicinas y, es orden mía y espero que la sepan cumplir, no debe pelear hasta que este totalmente recuperada.

-pero…ella odia sentirse inservible, me mataría…

-Es una orden.-sonaba firme, cosa que asusto a Cyborg, suelta un suspiro de resignación.

Robin entra a la sala de espera esperando ver a sus amigos, sentía un nudo en el estomago, como si algo estuviera mal, y así era, no veía a CB ni a Starfire. ¿se había equivocado de sala?. En el lugar donde había dejado a sus amigos ahora había una chica, tenía el cabello negro y largo, sujeto en tres coletas, sus ojos eran verdes, parecidos a los de CB, traía puesta una blusa verde con amarillo y un pantalón del mismo color. No parecía pasar de unos 15 años. Robin va y se sienta junto a ella, se sentía mareado y desesperado.

-hola-dice la chica sonriéndole-soy Maia, Lea Maia.-Robin la ve con cara de sorpresa.

-un placer, yo soy Robin…-la chica se levanta, quedando frente a el, parecía tener la misma estatura de CB.

-ehm, tus amigos se fueron para haya-señala la puerta de salida-CB estaba llorando y Starfire se fue tras él.-Robin se levanta-si quieres te acompaño

-no te preocupes, yo puedo…

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡estas muy pálido!!

-¿Quién eres?

-ya te dije, soy Maia.-Robin se va enojado, esa niña lo había hecho perder tiempo valioso.

Sale del hospital y ahí los ve, sentados en la acera, CB estaba llorando y a su lado estaba Starfire consolándolo.

-ves, te dije que estaban aquí-Robin salta sobresaltado. Se voltea y ve a la niña

-¡¡ ¿cuál es tu problema?!! ¡¡Deja de seguirme!!

-¡¡¡Robin!!!-grita Star. Robin corre hacia ella, haciéndolo ver un tanto gracioso. Se sienta junto a CB.

-¿Por qué llora?

-Raven se va a…a morir.

-no, CB eso no es cierto, ella esta bien, ¿lo está?

-mm..., ¿me permiten?-dice Maia jalando a Robin y a Starfire, se sienta junto al cambiante y le toma la mano.-ella no se va a morir, mi papá es su doctor, el me ha contado sobre ella, es muy fuerte, y…pase lo que pase, tu también debes ser fuerte, ella no quisiera verte llorando, porque si no, te golpearía. Vamos, sonríe, no debes rendirte por eso. Todo depende de si tu lo crees.-CB sonríe, con trabajos pero lo hace. Toma su otra mano.

-muchísimas gracias.

-Robin, creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos

-sí

-…el chico tiene una extraña enfermedad, es lo que se conoce como trastorno disociativo, esta enfermedad produce una confusión entre sueño y realidad, eso no es nada bueno, puede causarle locura y demás.

-¿él ya sabe?

-no, pero debe saberlo, esto lo puede hacer sufrir mucho, debe estar al pendiente de él. Debe cuidarlo mucho.

-nunca he sido muy afectuoso.

-lo se, Sr. Wayne, pero, todos debemos hacer un esfuerzo alguna vez.

-supongo, ¿eso es todo?

-es todo. Puede retirarse.

-hola, rae

-Cyborg-dice la chica abriendo los ojos, al parecer estaba durmiendo. Su voz sonaba cansada-¿Cuándo me dan de alta?

-la próxima semana. Ten, te compre esto, se que no es tu estilo, pero…ya sabes, quería darte algo lindo.-le da un oso de peluche café con un listón azul celeste. Se lo pone junto a ella, en la almohada.

-tengo que contarte algo

-¿sucede algo?-dice poniendo cara asustada

-sí, estoy enamorada-la cara del semirobot se relaja

-¿de quién, Rae?

-Bruce Wayne

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡Pero el es 20 años mayor que tú!!

-para el amor no hay edad, lo amo en serio

-si tu lo dices, ¿de aquí a donde?

-no exageres. Solo lo amo.

-jeje, sí, pero… ¿Cuánto lo amas?

-mucho, ok

-ok, ok, no te enojes.-Raven suelta un suspiro-¿tienes sueño?-ella asiente y bosteza-ya veo que sí. Vuélvete a acostar.

-_un regalo, ¿por qué es tan difícil dar un regalo?_-pensaba Bruce mientras tomaba valor para entrar a la habitación de la chica. Suspira y decide abrir la puerta. Al entrar ve a Cyborg con la chica acostada en sus piernas.-_¿ya se durmió?_

-_Sí, ¿cómo está?_

_-muy bien, gracias, ¿y ella?_

_-cansada, pero se va recuperando._-Bruce se acerca a ambos chicos.

_-es muy bonita, ¿no?_-dice acariciando su mejilla.

_-sinceramente, sí, es muy bonita. Te va a hacer muy feliz._

_-¿disculpa?_

_-sí…ehm, ella…ella…_-fue interrumpido en la búsqueda de la excusa perfecta por un gemido por parte de la chica acostada sobre sus piernas.-¿Rae?-la levanta levemente, ella no despertaba. El electrocardiografo se empieza a acelerar-no otra vez, tiene fiebre. ¡¡RAE!! ¡¡DESPIERTA!!

-¡¡VOY POR EL DOCTOR!!-grita Bruce asustado, corriendo hacia la puerta, soltando la bolsa con el regalo en el proceso.

-¡¡RAVEN!! ¡¡DESPIERTA!!¡¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!¡¡NO OTRA VEZ!!¡¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO OTRA VEZ!!

**¿qué les pareció? Perdon por tardarme, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena, bien, hasta el sig cap.**


	6. nunca esta de mas pedir perdón

**Perdón por tardarme tanto, estuve ahora si superhipermegaocupada pero ya estoy aquí y el cap. Ya lo tenía terminado desde hace unas dos semanas pero no tuve tiempo de subirlo. **

**Sólo tengo que agradecer por los reviews:**

**-Aurora: me encanto tu idea, quedaría muy bien, pero… hmm, todo es sorpresa. **

**-blacknek0: grax por la calificación, al parecer no es tan mala…**

_Me encantan las tormentas, son algo…relajantes, lastima que últimamente no ha llovido, no ha caído ni una gota._

_Casi no ha habido misiones, esto es algo aburrido, (villanos flojos). _

_Starfire y Robin acaban de terminar. Esto fue un gran golpe para todo el equipo, ya no se hablan y cuando lo hacen es sólo para insultarse. Desconozco las causas de su discusión ni me interesa saberlo. El ambiente esta muy tenso, muy…raro… siento que justo cuando estábamos en nuestro mejor momento las cosas se derrumbaron; la vida nos está jugando una broma, una muy mala broma._

_Hoy en la mañana desperté sobresaltada, tuve una especie de presentimiento, algo malo va a pasar hoy. Salí de mi habitación y pase por la habitación de Robin; lo escuche hablando con alguien, me acerque más y me dí cuenta de que está peleando con si mismo ya que no sentí alguna otra presencia en su habitación. Me pegue más a la puerta y pude escuchar más claro. Se estaba regañando por haber terminado con Starfire, se gritaba cosas como: "eres un estúpido" o "perdiste a lo mejor que te había pasado en toda la vida"… odio cuando se grita a sí mismo, eso siempre es sinónimo de un mal día para todos._

_Seguí mi camino hacia el baño (necesitamos más, urgen), y me tope con Cyborg que iba pasando por ahí, me sonrió y me dijo que nos habían cortado el agua… (Robin, pagar la cuenta del agua no hace daño, el papelito ese no muerde… pero yo sí…), me dí la vuelta y me preguntó que si quería desayunar yo negué decidiendo regresar a mi habitación y en eso vuelvo a escuchar su voz, diciéndome que nada malo me iba a pasar, de eso se encargaba el (definitivamente este día esta muy raro)._

_El resto del día estuve en mi habitación, leyendo como de costumbre. Cuando por fin había decidido salir sonó la alarma, y pues obviamente salí. Llegue al living donde los demás ya estaban reunidos, el villano esta vez (y que nuevo) fue Slade. No se porque pero al ver su símbolo sentí un odio inexplicable._

_Llegamos a la fábrica. Al entrar sentí miedo… esperen… ¿miedo?...yo nunca tengo miedo… ahí estaba. Lo veía y el me veía; y de repente, todos desaparecieron, solo estábamos él y yo. Esto me remonto a lo sucedido hace un año, sentí que temblaba y solo pude cerrar los ojos. El rió y apareció a un lado de mi, diciéndome al oído que le avergonzaba mi miedo, apreté los puños, llenándolos de mi energía y la lance sobre él. La esquivo lanzándomela de nuevo, me estampo en la pared de la fuerza. Me levante al instante pero el me detuvo tomándome del cuello__. Forcejeaba tratando de safarme, el me volvió a aventar con una fuerza increíble que logro sacarme sangre. Me levante, sintiendo la sangre caer de mi nariz le pregunte donde estaban mis amigos, el se rió y me dijo que yo no tenía amigos. Esa había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso, corrí hacia el dispuesta a matarlo en ese momento con lo que fuera, con mis poderes levante un pedazo de metal pero el fue más rápido que yo y en cuanto iba a encajarle el metal el tomo mi mano y me acercó a él. "no quiero dañarte..." me dijo en un susurro, sentí que algo se me encajaba en el estomago, el soltó mi mano, yo mire mi estomago y vi la sangre caer, no era posible. Me deje caer al piso, me sentía débil. _

"_tus amigos han de estar buscando la bomba, lástima que ninguna de ustedes sobrevivirá, tu desangrándote y ellos… que bella es la vida ¿no lo crees así?"_

_Desapareció de repente, yo me levante, recargándome en la pared. Todo era borroso, solo recuerdo atorarme con algo…caer al piso…la voz de Robin…el sonido de una ambulancia…un llanto…nada…_

Cap.6- "nunca esta de más pedir perdón"

-joven Grayson, como ya sabe usted padece una enfermedad mental, podemos controlarla con un medicamento y una que otra terapia. Sr. Wayne, necesito que usted este al pendiente del chico, que lo acompañe a sus terapias y lo vigile… se que esto es difícil pero si se empeñan en mejorar tal vez…ehm, suceda algo bueno.

-gracias doctor, haremos lo posible por… mejorar como usted dice-dice Bruce levantándose despidiéndose del doctor. Robin sale con la botellita con la medicina en su mano derecha seguido de Bruce.

-Richard…

-Bruce…yo lo siento

-no, Richard, el que lo siente soy yo… no debí haberte gritado ninguna de esas cosas, lo lamento mucho…

-ambos actuamos como estúpidos, y eso es lo que fuimos en ese momento, pero ya todo esta perdonado ¿cierto?

-cierto… Por cierto, Raven nos dio un sustote, parecía que le iba a dar otro paro pero por suerte el doctor la despertó a tiempo… ve a verla, le va a servir mucho.

-así que eres hija del doctor que atiende a Rae y tu madre no vive aquí pero aún así esta al pendiente de ti… Que envidia.

-¡¡¿Envidia?!! ¡Eres superhéroe! ¡¿Crees que eso no es envidiable?!

-Maia… eres genial, ¿lo sabías?

-nnnnnno… ¡sí! Jeje, tú eres lindo bestiita.-le sonríe-sabes, eres muy especial. Eres muy diferente a como te ves.

-tu también eres muy linda, Maia… ¿segura que Rae va a estar bien?

-sipo, ¿por qué preguntas?-CB se sonroja

-jeje, por nada, una tontería… eres la primera persona a la que se lo permito y tal vez te parezca raro pero, ¿me puedes llamar por mi nombre?-se sonroja mucho más y una risita nerviosa luchaba por escapar de sus labios

-ehm, sipo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Garfield Logan…-agacha la cabeza

-Garfield Logan, mmm..., ¡me gusta!, suena a nombre de gato (n.a.-saben a quien me refiero). ¿te gusta el helado?

-sip-Maia lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva corriendo

-ven, conozco un lugar genial…

-¡¡Maia!! ¡¡ALTO!! ¿Está abierto a las 12 de la madrugada?

-yo hare que abran

Al parecer CB esta apunto de olvidar a Terra

-Alfred, ya llegue…

-Por fin señor, ya es muy tarde, creí que había ido a una misión sin avisarme

-Alfred, sabes que jamás haría eso-le dice sonriéndole

-¿y por qué tan feliz?

-conocí a la chica más hermosa de todo el planeta…

-querrá decir mujer

-no, chica, tiene 17 años y es muy inteligente, hermosa, carismatica…

-es un buen juicio para alguien a quien apenas conoce… ¡¡¿DIJÓ 17?!!

-sí, pero es muy madura para su edad…

-¿y quien es la niña?

-Raven, es compañera de equipo de Richard

-¿la niña que fue a visitar?

-exactamente, bien, Alfred, me iré a dormir, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo… tengo que ir mañana a Jump City, tendré que avisar a la Liga de la Justicia que vigilen la ciudad mientras yo no estoy… buenas noches-sube las escaleras.

Sabía exactamente que esto si era amor, había estado con muchas mujeres, pero con ella era la primera vez que sentía esa extraña sensación; ella tenía algo, algo mágico, los ojos, esos ojos que jamás se permitiría olvidar.

Entra a su habitación y se acuesta en la cama, enciende la tele, buscando que ver mientras pensaba en esa chica que, aunque la oscuridad fuera su elemento irradiaba una luz que a el lo embriagaba.

Confiaba en su instinto y estaba decidido a conquistarla, a como diera lugar…

Cyborg veía dormir a Raven. Le preocupaba su estado, sí, había mejorado mucho en esos días pero algo la tenía aún muy débil. Bruce le había prometido ir a diario a visitarla, con el cerca de lo mejor Raven se calmaría y se recuperaría más rápido.

No hacia más que mirarla, su respiración lenta, el movimiento de su mano entre las suyas, los ocasionales sollozos y su expresión de dolor. El podía sentir ese dolor, a pesar de no tener ese lazo que la chica compartía con Robin.

La puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente, dejando entrar a Starfire, la cual cargaba una bolsa de regalo (esto ya se volvió gag), le sonríe a Cyborg, pero su expresión cambia al ver que no recibe noticia del chico. Se acerca a él dejando la bolsa junto a los regalos que había recibido la gótica. Se sienta junto a Cyborg, preguntándole con la mirada que sucedía. El respira hondo, viéndola a los ojos.

-no se que le pasa a Rae. Star, estoy…estoy preocupado por ella, no se que sucede. El doctor logró hacerla reaccionar, pero le inyecto no se que sustancia y ahora, siento que se ve peor que antes.

-_Cyborg…_

-¡No debimos haberla dejado sola con ese maldito! ¡sí hubiéramos estado con ella en este momento no estaría así!

-comprendo tu dolor, pero…por favor, no digas esas cosas, las cosas pasan por algo, tu lo sabes muy bien…

-si te refieres a mi madre no estas haciendo un buen trabajo Starfire.

-mi intención no era… Cyborg, mírame. No era mi intención recordarte eso, yo me refería a… a… Raven siempre… ella…-se levanta y camina al otro lado de la cama, se acuesta a un lado de Raven, abrazándola.-_…no quiero que le pase algo malo…_

-Star, ya le pasó algo malo-se levanta y camina hacia el sofá que estaba en la habitación, se sienta viendo a las dos chicas. Starfire lloraba, abrazando más y más a la chica que estaba a su lado. Algo raro estaba pasando, algo demasiado raro.

-"_Maia…Maia…Maia…"-_CB no lograba sacarse ese nombre de su cabeza. Sus ojos tenían forma de corazoncitos.

Esa chica era fantástica.

Una canción en su cabeza rondaba, un vals; se imaginaba bailando con Maia. Tal era su fantasía que no se percato de que empezó a bailar con Robin el cual trataba de zafarse del chico verde, viéndolo con cara de "_What?_". Robin gritaba su nombre, tratándolo de hacerlo reaccionar. CB despierta de su sueño y suelta a Robin apenado, dejándolo caer al piso.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-viejo, estoy enamorado.

-eso explica tu comportamiento.

-Gracias. Gracias por presentarme a la chica más maravillosa del planeta.

-yo no… ehm, ¡Gracias, CB!

-ahora me voy a dormir, tengo sueñito y pues… bye bye.

-_suerte…_

Raven despierta. Sentía algo acolchado a su lado, se intenta levantar pero el agarre era muy fuerte. Se voltea un poco y ve a la pelirroja a su lado, durmiendo placidamente pero con una expresión triste en su cara. Forcejeando un poquito logra zafarse de la chica. Se sienta y ve a Cyborg con CB convertido en gato sobre sus piernas, ambos dormidos. Se veían igual que Starfire.

Vuelve a acostarse. Recordando esos ojos negros. Lo amaba. Era pronto para deducirlo pero era algo que no podía negar. Lo amaba.

Suelta un suspiro de felicidad. Esa sensación no la había sentido desde… él. Pero ya no importaba ese maldito traidor. Ahora Bruce ocupaba su corazón y esperaba también ser correspondida. Aunque eso le costara la vida.

Pero como dicen, _"El corazón tiene razones que la razón no comprende".__1_

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

_1-__frase de Blaise Pascal_

**¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Se que tarde mucho, pero porfa dejenme cumplir mis 15 años este Lunes (10 de Marzo) después de eso dispongan de mi como quieran. :):):)**

**Bueno, Lea Halalela y Ki´imak o´olal!!!!!**

**Hasta… el próximo capitulo**

**Dejen reviews:):):):)**


	7. nada es imposible

Cap. 7- "nada es imposible"

-hoy te dan de alta-dice Bruce entrando a la habitación de Raven. Traía un ramo de claveles blancos. Ella le sonrie.

En esos días ambos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. El iba prácticamente a diario y siempre le llevaba flores o un regalo (tomando en cuenta que iba 5 veces al día).

Indirectamente, ambos se decían cuanto se amaban, pero aún no tenían el valor de decirlo en la cara del otro. Se demostraban sus sentimientos con una que otra caricia, un halago o simplemente una sonrisa.

Bruce esperaba el momento ideal para pedirle fuera su novia, para poder besarla por primera vez y jamás dejarla ir.

Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso; no sabía cual fuera a ser la reacción de Robin. Aunque no lo dijera, el chico maravilla se había enamorado de Raven y eso era algo muy obvio para Bruce.

-te ves muy bonita-le dice sentándose a su lado; ella se recarga sobre él.-¿estas emocionada?-ella asiente.

-hoy es Navidad¿cierto?-

-cierto, por eso te traje esto otro-saca una caja de su saco-una hermosa gema para una hermosa chica-dice abriendo la caja, la cual tenía un collar con un dije en forma de estrella, era una amatista.

-en cuanto la vi recordé tus ojos.-

-gracias, esto es algo…muy hermoso de tu parte…-

-Rich…Robin dijo cuando lo vio que le recordaba un collar que le perteneció a su madre.-

-Robin nunca habla de sus padres; solamente una vez vi el momento de la muerte de sus padres…-

-lo conozco desde que tenía 8 años-se levanta y camina hacia la ventana- estaba muy afectado, lloraba a la menor mención de ellos, sí se los insinuaban. Fue una época muy difícil. Pero lo logró superar. Él es muy inteligente y…-

-Escuche que Batman lo entrenó, supongo que tu has de ser muy buen amigo suyo.-

Bruce, sin voltear a verla, al escuchar esto sonríe, sintiendo ganas de reírse.

-sí, somos íntimos amigos. "Parece que Dick no les ha dicho que yo soy Batman". Batman lo entrenó en artes marciales y todo eso; yo lo entrene en lo básico, lo mental. Lo ayude con su educación. Aprende rápido y odia fallar.-

-sí, demasiado-

-él era y es aún como mi hijo. Aunque no se lo demostré lo quise mucho, bueno, aún lo quiero. Eso es lo que me diferencia de Batman, yo lo veía como un hijo; él solo lo veía como…un asistente, o una carnada.-suelta un suspiro-cuando el tenía 15 años decidí adoptarlo, pero no fue hasta que cumplió los 16 que le dí la noticia de que lo había adoptado. Al año siguiente, a pocas semanas de que cumpliera 17 discutimos, fue una discusión muy fea; nos gritamos cosas horribles. Recuerdo que hasta le dí una bofetada. 

-esa misma noche se fue, tomó su mochila, guardo unas cuantas de sus pertenencias y se fue sin decir nada.

-no supe nada en meses, hasta que lo vi en las noticias, junto con ustedes 4. me sentí raro; feliz, pero a la vez celoso. Feliz más que nada porque el se veía feliz, con amigos de su edad. No con un adulto aburrido y serio-

-no creo que seas aburrido-

-claro que no, Rae-entra una enfermera.

-ya está todo listo, linda. El doctor te va a hacer una última revisión antes de darte de alta.-

-yo me retiro.-

-¡Bruce, espera!-grita Raven sonrojándose-Gracias por todo.-

-No, Rae. Gracias a ti…-el saca una especie de comunicador que no paraba de sonar. Presiona un botón y sale corriendo, dejando a Raven extrañada.

-bestiita. Tú que conoces muy bien a Raven¿Qué crees que le guste más¿Está pulsera…o está?-dice Maia mostrándole 2 pulseras moradas-yo las hice. Una es para la suerte… y la otra es para el amor-

-creo que las dos-

-monguito.-

-¿disculpa?-

-perdón, no tengo idea de que quiera decir "monguito" pero suena lindo. Es mi manera de decir "gracias".-

-estas loquita.-

-Gracias. Tú también. Por eso me gustas-CB se queda congelado. Sin respirar. ¿Era verdad lo que había escuchado¿Maia estaba enamorada de él?-¿CB?-

-m…m… ¿monguito?-

-jeje, ven, ya van a dar de alta a Raven.-

-muy bien chicos. Aquí les entrego a su princesita. Cuídenla mucho, y si algo sucede, llámenme, conocen mi número-mira a CB y a Maia. Camina hacia ellos.-_Quiero hablar con ustedes en un momento_-su expresión era seria. Ambos se quedan tiesos y pálidos. El doctor se voltea hacia la gótica-cuídate mucho y ten cuidado con la herida. Ya les explique a tus amigos lo que deben hacer en cualquier situación y los cuidados que deben tener contigo. ¡Feliz Navidad, chicos!

-"¿dónde esta Robin?"-

-Rae, que bueno que ya estés de vuelta-dice Cyborg colocándose detrás de la silla de ruedas.

-¡Sí amiga¡Estamos muy felices de que te hayas recuperado tan pronto!-

-¡te extrañe mucho!-le dice CB abrazándola. 

Ella sonríe, pero no por el repentino acto del chico verde. Sino por algo o alguien más…

Cyborg al parecer había notado el sonrojo en las mejillas de su pálida amiga. Se agacha y le susurra al oído:

-_Rae, no seas tan obvia. Pelos parados está frente a él-_Raven se levanta de la silla.- ¿qué demonios haces, Rae?- Al parecer Raven no lo escuchaba, sólo veía a Bruce. Todos veían confundidos la escena. 

Robin sonríe al ver a la chica correr hacia él, al parecer aún no notaba quien estaba tras él; estira sus brazos dispuesto a recibir el abrazo, pero es atropellado por la chica, la cual paso sobre él sin fijarse. Levanta la cabeza y ve que Raven estaba abrazada de Bruce. Sintiendo la sangre hervir.

Robin sacude su cabeza y voltea tras de él. Nadie. Se voltea hacia la chica, que seguía en al silla de ruedas. Una risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios al recordar lo que su mente había imaginado. No era posible, no era posible…

Raven se levanta y Robin vuelve a voltear tras de él. Nadie. Suelta un suspiro de alivió. Ella da un paso, sólo para perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas.

-¡cuidado!-grita Robin y corre hacia ella a auxiliarla-¿Estas bien¿Raven?-

-_¿qué me pasó?_-dice con su voz temblando-_¿por qué no puedo caminar?-_

-_aún estas débil. Cálmate, Rae… ¿Rae?..._

-Al fin despiertas, dormilón…-

-Cyborg¿en donde estoy?-

-¿en donde más? En la enfermería-le dice Cyborg sonriente

-en la… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-te desmayaste cuando estábamos dándole la bienvenida a Raven. El doctor dijo que si queríamos que te dejáramos en observación, pero le dijimos que tenías mucho sueño y te habías quedado dormido. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide. Bruce te manda esto- le da un sobre- iré a ver a Rae. La deje durmiendo en la sala. Descansa. En un rato sal para que celebremos la Navidad.-sale rápidamente.

Robin toma el frasquito de la medicina. Todo había sido una alucinación. Abre la carta, la cual deja caer una foto. La toma y se queda viéndola. 

Un sentimiento de dolor invade todo su cuerpo. Era el… con sus padres, semanas antes de su muerte. Recordaba esa foto, recordaba el instante como si hubiera sido ayer. 

De repente deseo no estar ahí. Que sus padres estuvieran vivos, disfrutando una Navidad en familia, tal vez, hasta con un hermano o hermana. Felices de ser una familia. 

Se abre la puerta dejando entrar a la chica gótica.

-hola-dice sonriéndole-¿Cómo estas?-se sube a la cama, sentándose junto a él. 

-yo bien¿y tú?-ella hace un movimiento de "más o menos" con la mano. Su mirada se enfoca en la foto a un lado de Robin.

-¿eres tú?

-sí-toma la foto.-ellos son mis padres: John y Mary Grayson-le da la foto a Raven

-te pareces mucho a ambos¿los extrañas mucho? No me respondas, puedo sentirlo…-se queda viendo la foto. Robin coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-me alegra que estés de vuelta… ¿pasa algo?-le dice al ver que la chica se levanta.

-¿crees que tenga oportunidad de ser… amada?-

- ¡Claro que sí! No seas tonta, todos tenemos oportunidad de ser amados.-

-¿hasta de alguien que es prácticamente inalcanzable¿Alguien que es imposible?

-Nada es imposible- Raven lo abraza de repente. Cuanto amaba Robin que Raven hiciera eso.

-_Gracias_-

-_Starfire_-

-_¿Robin?_-dice la chica abriendo su puerta. Se veía adormilada

-_tengo que hablar contigo…_-

-_ah, sí, pasa. ¿Qué sucede?-_

-no hemos hablado bien desde que yo…termine contigo y creo que te debo una explicación de mis razones de haber terminado contigo… la razón es por que yo… yo estoy… ¡estoyenamoradodeRaven!-

-¿ehm¿Disculpa? No te entendí-

-lo que pasa es que estoy enamorado de Raven-

-jiji¿lo dices por qué no te dí regalo de Navidad? Si es por eso, no me alcanzo el dinero pero si me esperas puedo…-

-no es por lo del regalo, Starfire. Es la verdad…-

-¿Y POR QUÉ ME LO DICES AHORA!-

-Star, baja la voz…-

-¡STAR NADA¿POR QUÉ PREFERISTE A ESA P…PERRA EN LUGAR DE MÍ¿POR QUÉ!-

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE RAVEN!-

-¿NO¿POR QUÉ NO¿POR QUÉ PUEDE QUE SEA IGUAL O PEOR QUE MI HERMANA¡POR QUÉ ES UNA ZORRA!-

-¡CALLATE!-le da una bofetada.

-Robin¿por… por qué?... responde…

El joven maravilla abre los ojos, estaba acostado en la cama de Starfire. Ella lo veía preocupado.

-"demonios"-piensa mientras se levantaba-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Me dijiste que… que estas enamorado de Raven y que por eso terminaste conmigo, después me dijiste que te dolía la cabeza y te desmayaste.-

-¿jamás me gritaste?-

-Jamás-Robin se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches-sale de la habitación.

Starfire agacha la cabeza, las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Sollozos inundando su habitación. Se acerca a la camita de Silkie y lo abraza.

-_no es cierto, por favor, no es cierto…-_

-Buenos días, señorita…?-Alfred miraba confundido a la chica frente a sus ojos.

-¡Raven!-grita Bruce al ver a la chica afuera de la mansión.

-supongo que la visita es para usted-Alfred se va. Bruce le hace señal de pasar a Raven. Ella entra. Viendo de palmo a palmo la sala de la mansión.

-tienes una linda casa-

-veo que ya estas mejor… ¿cómo llegaste?

-tome la moto de Robin.-ella sonríe-No es cierto, me tele transporte.-

-ah, que bien. Y… ¿a que se debe tu visita?-

-venía a darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí-cierra los ojos-, por ser tan bueno conmigo, por preocuparte tanto por mí y por ser muy buen amigo.-siente los fuertes brazos de Bruce abrazándola. Abre los ojos y sonríe.

-tú también eres una buena amiga.-

-no eres nada comparado con lo que dijo Robin. Mira-se suelta del abrazo-en la fiesta, él nos dijo que eres "arrogante", "muy duro" y "severo"… Pero tú no eres así en realidad¿verdad?-

-no, Rae. No soy así. ¡Soy mucho peor!

-¿disculpa?- el le sonríe de manera malvada. Le empieza a hacer cosquillas

¡No¡No hagas eso!-se empieza a reír-¡que no ves que… que yo soy… muy…muy cosquilluda!-la tumba en el sofá, aumentando las cosquillas.

-lo se, pero Robin te dijo que soy arrogante, muy duro y severo. No me detendré hasta demostrar lo contrario.-

-ya…ya entendí el…el punto.-Bruce la suelta y le sonrie- no eres nada de eso- dice tomando aire. Ambos se sonrojan al notar lo cerca que estaban (y la posición en la que estaban).

Alfred entra y los ve. Bruce encima de Raven, ambos muy callados. En su época el sexo era algo privado, que se hacia casi siempre (o siempre) en una habitación. No en una sala, en el sofá a la luz del día en público. Casi le da un paro cardiaco al verlos. Intenta hablar pero la voz no le salía y sus piernas parecían no responder.

-Rae, yo te quiero mucho, eres muy especial para mí-se levanta y le da una mano a la chica, ayudandola a levantarse- jamas me había sentido así, con ninguna mujer pero tú… tú eres alguien muy especial y no me gustaría que cambiaras tú maravillosa forma de ser.-la toma de las manos.

-_Bruce…_-

-lo que quiero decir es que… que yo estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo desde que te ví y no pienso dejarte nunca.-

-¿jamas vas a esconderme ningun secreto?

-jamas, te lo prometo. Creo que ya es momento para decirlo y creo que ambos sabemos muy bien lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, así que… ¿quisieras ser mi… mi novia?- ella lo mira con sorpresa. Sonrie y suelta sus manos.

-_sí, sí…_-lo abraza, con lagrimas formandose en sus ojos- ¡sí quiero¡Sí quiero ser tú novia!- 

El la toma de la barbilla. Los dos sonreían de felicidad. Acerca su cara a la de ella y le roza los labios. La toma de la cintura mientras cerraban los ojos. Ella pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se besan ahora sí.

Era un beso apasionado. Parecía que se querían comer entre ellos.

Alfred por fin logra reaccionar y sonrie ante lo que estaba sucediendo frente a su ojos.

El hombre a quien había cuidado desde niño por fin era realmente feliz, junto a una chica que era mucho menor que el pero que lo hacia feliz. Feliz por su belleza y su personalidad, por ese aire juvenil y la alegría que traería a sus vidas.

Pero, para el amor no hay edad.


	8. alguien a quien amar

Muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews

**Muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews. Aunque sean poquitos aun así me hacen ver que si les esta gustando el fic.**

**Melissa Vega- Bueno, como ya notaste no es RxS pero pienso incluir un poco de esta pareja. Y bueno, al terminar este fic voy a hacer otro (bueno, ya esta hecho, yo solo voy a traducir) y ese si es RxS.**

**Mdip-que bueno que hayas descubierto como subir reviews, yo tarde meses en saber como. Al principio este fic iba a ser más corto e iba a ser RxR pero por razones del destino decidí hacerlo diferente y más largo.**

**Aurora- le va a dar más que un infarto a Robinlindo (perdón). Que bueno que te guste el fic. :):)**

**Nota- este cap. Va a incluir algunas canciones. Si desean escucharlas en mi profile están los links.**

Cap. 8- "alguien a quien amar"

_Wise men say  
only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Raven entra a la torre, con una sonrisa tonta en su cara. Tenía novio. No lo podía creer.

Una canción rondaba por su cabeza. Parecía que ese día todo estaba a su favor. Ese día a diferencia de los demás era soleado y caluroso.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you_

Entra al living, dando vueltas y tarareando. CB la mira. "_¿Qué mosca le picó?_" piensa y le da un codazo a Cyborg. El chico semi-robot la ve y sonrie. "no te preocupes" le susurra.

-¿cómo estas, Rae?- pregunta Cyborg, sacándola de su burbuja.

-mejor que nunca, Cyborg.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you_

_For__ I can't help falling in love with you._

-algo bueno le sucedió.-dice sonriendo

-Starfire-

-¿sucede algo, amiga?- le dice sonriendo. Se talla los ojos.

-¿estuviste llorando?-dice al notar la mirada de su amiga

-no es nada, amiga. Solamente una película romántica, solo eso. Y… ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Star, t--¿tendrás un vestido que me quede?-mientras decía esto el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentaba.

-creo que sí. Hace unas semanas compre uno pero no me quedó- dice sacando vestido de su armario- ¡aquí esta!- le da un vestido color turquesa, largo. Raven lo toma.

-amiga, ¿para que es…?-

-notelopuedodecir-dice saliendo del cuarto a toda velocidad.

-uhm, que raro…-

-…Cy, estoy aburrido…-

-¿qué raro bestiita? Llevas horas tirado ahí, frente al televisor… ¿no vas a llamar a tu novia?-

-¡Maia no es mi novia!-

-uy, y se llama Maia-

-¡CALLATE!-Cyborg de repente se pone pálido. CB se le queda viendo y luego ve la fuente de su palidez.

¡Era Raven! ¡Con un vestido!

-y… ¿cómo me veo?-

-muy hermosa-dice Robin apareciendo de la nada- ¿A dónde vas?-

-bueno, yo tengo… ¡una cita!-dice con una gran sonrisa. Robin se queda tieso.

-¡¿para eso era, amiga?!-

- Star. Raven nos acaba de decir que es para su cita… ¿con quien?-dice Cyborg saliendo de su trance.- ¿no es nadie malo¿lo conozco?vuelve antes de las doce…-

-Cy, Cy, Rae va a estar bien. Ya es mayor.-

-Gracias, CB. Creo que yo ya me voy, ya saben… para no hacerlo esperar.-desaparece entre su poder. Dejando perplejos a sus chismosos compañeros.

-…_hola…_-dice Raven casi sin aliento. Tendría que encontrar otro medio de transporte para llegar a sus citas con Bruce.

Bruce estaba recargado afuera del auto, viendo hacia el cielo. Se voltea y le sonríe.

-¿cómo estas?-

-muy bien. ¿Aquí vamos a cenar?-dice viendo el local.-

-no. Iremos a otro lugar… fuera de Jump City.-

-¿A dónde?-

-es una sorpresa. Y como toda sorpresa…- saca una venda de detrás de él. Sonriendo de forma malvada.

_If the heart is always searching can you ever find your home_

_I've been looking for that someone I can make it on my own_

_Dreams can take the place you never_

_knew there's gotta be a million reasons why it true_

Robin paseaba de un lado a otro en el tejado.

Estaba celoso. Celoso de alguien que el no conocía y ya desde ese momento odiaba.

_When you look me in the eyes and tell me the_

_you love me every things alright when you're right_

_here by my side when you look me in the eyes I catch_

_a glimpse of heaven I will find my paradise_

_when you look me in the eyes…_

Un concierto se escuchaba cerca. "_curioso"_, pensaba al escuchar la letra de la canción. Sonríe al analizar lo poco que alcanzaba a escuchar de la canción. Esa canción relataba lo que sentía en ese momento.

Starfire entra en ese momento. Traía un plato. _"alguno de sus extraños alimentos. Pudín de los celos…"_.

-amigo Robin. Cyborg me pidió que te diera esto de comer. ¿Te encuentras bien?-Robin asiente. Starfire coloca el plato en el piso y se acerca al chico. Coloca su mano en su hombro.- dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-Star, desde que termine contigo han pasado tantas cosas y me sorprendo como es que estamos aquí, hablando, sin insultarnos.-

-he logrado entender tus razones para terminar contigo, y no te guardo ningún rencor. Ni a ti ni a Raven.- la canción se seguía escuchando. Starfire mira hacia el suelo.

_I will only be waiting to become a better man._

_Going tell you that I love you the best way that I can._

_I can take a day without you here._

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear…_

-_tu eres la luz que hace desaparecer mi oscuridad…_-susurra la chica. Robin la mira

-¿disculpa?-

-e—esa canción… yo…-

_Tell me that you love me,_

_Every thing alright when you're right here by my side_

_And when you look me in the eye I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I will find my paradise when you look me in the eyes_

-¡no!-se va corriendo.

Robin sentía ganas de ir tras ella, pero algo se lo impedía. ¿Qué sentimientos habían causado esa canción a Starfire?. Suspira y se voltea otra vez. Viendo hacia la ciudad.

-muy bien, señorita. Puede bajar-dice Bruce dándole la mano a Raven ayudándola a bajar del auto. Raven traía los ojos vendados.

-¿lista?-le desata la venda y se la quita lentamente-¿qué tal?-

-Bruce, esto es… es hermoso-dice viendo maravillada el jardín. La iluminación, la decoración, el ambiente, todo le parecía lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Al centro estaba una mesa decorada perfectamente para la ocasión. Un mantel turquesa, que, curiosamente hacia juego con su vestido solo que en un tono más claro. Frente a la mesa había un grupo, preparados para tocar.

Bruce les hace una seña. Toma a Raven de la mano y la lleva a la mesa. La tecla dista empieza a tocar, seguido de una guitarra. La voz tenue del cantante empieza a cantar.

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me_

Bruce le da una rosa blanca a Raven.

-_te amo_-le susurra al oído-_eres lo mejor que me ha pasado_-la ayuda a sentarse.-me gusta ese vestido. Te hace ver más hermosa de lo que ya eres.-

-es de Starfire-le dice sonrojada-les dije que iba a una cita con un chico que conocí hoy en la calle. Creo que en parte les dije la verdad, lo de la cita…-

_So save me, I'm waiting  
I'm needing, hear me pleading  
And soothe me, improve me  
I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now_

-esconder nuestro noviazgo fue más sencillo de lo que creí.-

-Sí. Robin me dijo que tu luego tienes trabajo en la noche por toda la ciudad y que por eso…-

-deje encargados a unos amigos.- Raven sonríe- _amo tu sonrisa_-

_When you are flying around and around the world  
And I'm lying alonely  
I know there's something sacred and free reserved  
And received by me only_

Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile

Nobody knows it  
Nobody knows it  
Nobody knows it  
but you've got a secret...

Llega un mesero con 2 copas y una botella de vino.

-ehm, yo no bebo.-dice Raven viendo la copa.

-lo se, Rae.-

-pero… eso es vino, ¿verdad?-

-en parte sí. Elegí una que casi no tiene alcohol, casi nada. Es algo así como jugo de uva.-

-mas te vale-dice y le da un sorbo a la copa.

-mas me vale, jeje-

-¡Starfire! ¡Se que tú tienes algo que ver con lo de la cita de Raven!-grita CB al ver pasar a la chica. Ella no se detiene.-Star, ¿pasó algo?

-déjame sola, CB, por favor, déjame sola…- se va corriendo a su habitación.

-_Star._-

Bruce le susurraba algo al cantante del grupo, este asentía aceleradamente. Vuelve a la mesa y le sonríe.

-la siguiente canción va dedicada a Raven, de parte de su novio, Bruce Wayne- dice suavemente el cantante.

-_¿quieres bailar?_-dice ofreciéndole la mano, ella la toma y se levantan, dirigiéndose al centro.

Bruce coloca su mano en la cintura se Raven, mientras los ojos de la susodicha se cristalizaban de la emoción.

La tecla dista empieza a cantar. Su voz era dulce y suave.

_Moon so bright, night so fine  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream we are dreaming_

Race the moon, catch the wind  
Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day, stand up for the light

I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do

Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory?

Through our joy, through our pain  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance with me

I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I could spend my lifetime loving you

Bruce carga a Raven y le da vueltas. Ambos sonriendo. _  
_

_Though we know we will never come again_

_When there is love, life begins  
Over and over again_

_  
_La baja lentamente. Ambos cantantes los veían, felices al ver tanta felicidad que irradiaban._  
_

_Save the night, save the day  
Save your love, come what may  
Love is worth everything we pay_

-_"el amor es todo lo que vale la pena pagar"_-piensa Raven mientras sus labios se juntaban con los de Bruce.

-_prométeme que esa sonrisa la veré solo yo-_

_-lo prometo._-recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Bruce. Continuando con el baile.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my life time loving you_

-Gracias por la cena. Me la pase increíble-se dan un último beso de despedida- buenas noches.

-que sueñes conmigo-

-así sera. Te amo, y mucho-

Los titanes estaban expectantes a la llegada de Raven. Saltan de sus asientos al ver la puerta del living abrirse. Entra la susodicha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la mirada perdida.

-¿y bien?-dice CB rompiendo el silencio.

-¿y bien qué?-

-¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?-

-¿por qué querrían saber?-

-porque, Rae, son las 4 a.m. y apenas llegaste-le dice Cyborg a su hermanita-¿cómo estuvo?-

-fue maravilloso. La cena, la música, el ambiente… me sorprendió.-

-ya me lo imagino-dice Robin sentandose en el sofa, viendo la TV.

-_¿qué tiene?-_le susurra la gótica a Cyborg.

-_nada, Rae. Es sólo… sueño._-dice al ver al chico bostezar.- ya es muy tarde y creo que deberíamos posponer el interrogatorio para mañana.

-Raven, ¿Quién es el chico?-

-no te puedo decir CB-

-Espero que el no te haga daño como… ya sabes quien.-

-no te preocupes. ¿y tu chica?-

-¿Maia? ¡ah! Mañana voy a ir al cine con ella. ¿Quieren venir tu y tu… chico misterioso?-

-no, disfrútalo tú con Maia.-CB se va sonriéndole. Cyborg se recarga en la pared y llama a Raven.

-¿qué tal tu cita con Bruce Wayne?-

-shhh, _c--¿Cómo lo sabes?-_

-_Rae, Rae, Rae. Creo que la pregunta es ¿Cómo no lo se?. Simplemente lo se, y quiero decirte que me alegro que te la hayas pasado bien. El te gusta mucho y espero que ahora si sea el indicado.-_

-_Yo también.-_

_-que descanses, Rae.-_dice dejándola pasar a su respectiva habitación-_te quiero mucho… no me gustaría verte sufrir otra vez…-_

Los días pasaban. Nadie sospechaba de lo que había entre Bruce y Raven (bueno, solo Cyborg). Raven se escapaba casi a diario, aprovechando de la ausencia de los villanos (los villanos siguen estando de flojos). Estos últimos días ya todos en la empresa conocían a Raven y habían prometido guardar el secreto del noviazgo de su jefe y la titán.

Los demás titanes habían acorralado a Raven para que confesara quien era ese chico misterioso con el que salía, pero ella siempre lograba escapar.

CB esperaba afuera del baño, esperando a que la gótica saliera de bañarse. Ahora sí iba a soltar la sopa, la iba a hacer hablar de una vez. Estaba listo, de esta no iba a escapar, no señor.

Escucha la puerta abrirse y se para frente a ella. Ahí estaba, envuelta en una toalla, con el cabello mojado, haciendo que se viera más largo. Lo miraba confundida.

-CB, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-tienes que decirme… ¿Qué hay entre Bruce Wayne y tú?-

-nada.-lo mueve y empieza a caminar a su habitación.

-¡pues no te creo!-

-¿disculpa?-se voltea y lo ve, fingiendo enojo.

-¡creo que estas mintiendo! ¡tú tienes algo con Bruce!-

-¡¿sabes algo?!-se acerca a él. Con una mano sujetaba la toalla y con la otra le toca la frente- otra vez tú pequeño cerebrito confundió todo.- lo empuja.-Sí eres tonto- se va, ahora si furiosa.

-¿así que CB está sospechando que tenemos algo?-

-sip-

Bruce y Raven paseaban por un parque. Por el estilo del paisaje estaban en Ciudad Gótica.

Raven traía puesto un blusón largo, blanco; un pantalón negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. Bruce, en cambio, iba con su traje, el saco lo traía en la mano derecha.

-no es muy listo, se puede engañar fácilmente.-

-tal vez te de una sorpresa.-

-lo dudo.-

-bien. ¿quieres columpiarte?-Raven le sonríe.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?-

-a veces te portas como de mí edad. Otras veces eres una adolescente enamorada. Y otras, como ahora…-la sube al columpio.-eres como una niña de 5 años.-empieza a empujarla.

-¡BRUCE! ¡BAJAME! ¡¡BAJAME POR FAVOOR!! ¡¡AHHH!!-Bruce se reía de los gritos de la chica mientras la seguía empujando.

Después de un rato, Raven ya estaba a una altura considerablemente alta. Bruce camina y se para frente a ella.

-¡¡aviéntate!!-le grita y ella niega con la cabeza- ¡¡vamos, Rae!! ¡¡Será divertido!!-ella vuelve a negar.-¡¡bueno!! ¡¡Sí tú insistes!! ¡¡Me voy!!-se voltea y a los pocos segundos siente que algo o alguien le cae encima, haciéndolo caer.

-¡sorpresa!-le dice sonriendo. El se voltea, quedando cara a cara con su novia. El pone sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Ella cierra sus ojos y se acerca a él.

-_Rae, aquí no…-_

_-estamos solos, nadie nos ve-_lo besa.

Bruce mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca unas invitaciones. Le acaricia una mejilla a Raven. Ella sonríe. Jamás había recibido tanto cariño.

-creo que deberíamos pararnos.-la chica se levanta y lo ayuda a pararse.- ¡están invitados a la fiesta de Año Nuevo de la industria Wayne!-le da las invitaciones.-¿pasa algo?-le dice al ver su expresión.

-Robin esperaba que tú le dieras a él las invitaciones. Como en la fiesta de Año Nuevo vas a anunciar que el es tu sustituto.-

-ponlas en la mesa, cuando nadie te este viendo.-la toma de las manos.-Quiero que te veas bellísima esta noche.-

-¡¿es hoy?!-lo suelta de las manos.

-hoy es 31 de diciembre.-

-vaya, si dure mucho en el Hospital… Debo irme…-

-¡Rae! Son las 11 am., todavía falta mucho para la fiesta. ¿no quieres ir a desayunar?-

-yo…-

- o si quieres vamos a buscarte el vestido ideal.-

-el vestido-

-en blanco se te vería hermoso… _"hoy debo pedírselo, creo que ambos ya estamos listos"…_

**Vaya, ahora si me quedo muy largo el capitulo. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Porfa, dejen reviews.**

**Nota: títulos de las canciones usadas en el cap.:**

**I can't help falling in love with you****- Elvis Presley**

**When you look me in the eyes****- Jonas Brothers**

**Secret smile-****Semi sonic**

**I want to spend my lifetime loving you****- Marc Anthony (tema de "la mascara del Zorro")**


	9. momentos

**Ok, me tarde. No tengo excusa, no sabía como escribir el nuevo capitulo, no se me ocurría nada nuevo. Me disculpo a todos los que estaban siguiendo este fic pero sufrí una crisis literaria (suena ridiculo) pero ya volví dispuesta a terminar el fic.**

**Espero y les guste lo que sigue y si tienen alguna critica guardensela, xq si se creen capaces de escribir algo mejor haganlo pero no critiquen el trabajo de los demás xq he visto en varios fics (en las comus y en fanfiction) donde luego critican lo que se escribe.**

**Agradezco a los que leen este fic, aunque sea solo uno pero que bueno que le gustó******

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia para el fanfic, alguna situación que quieran que suceda no duden en decirmela.**

**Me despido y los dejo leyendo:**

_Cap. 9-Momentos_

_Robin P.O.V_

_Soy el nuevo sustituto de Bruce Wayne en la empresa. Sinceramente, no me lo esperaba. Bueno, el me adoptó, me enseño todo lo que se, así que para algunos si puede ser probable eso… Todo lo que soy se lo debo a el, todo lo bueno y lo malo._

_Me enseño que el amor es un impedimento en el trabajo de ser un "heroe". No lo obedecí. Seguí mis instintos y me enamore de una hermosa pelirroja, luche por su amor pero de repente me dí cuenta que ya no sentía lo mismo. Es una estupidez, pero así fue. Luego me enamore de Raven. Ella es oscura, misteriosa… y hermosa. La amo y ella parece no importarle._

_Deje a la chica que amaba y me amaba por una que no me corresponde._

…

_Bueno, justo hoy encontre las invitaciones para la fiesta de Año Nuevo de las Industrias Wayne, es la 1ª vez que nos invitan, en parte porque soy el sustituto_

_Uhm, alcance a ver a Raven llegando a la torre. Últimamente sale mucho. Supongo con ese chico al que conoció. Cyborg dice que debería preguntarle a Bruce si tiene una novia porque el supone que él y Rae son novios, si claro._

_No creo, le lleva a Rae 20 años y ella no caería tan …¡Ella no sería capaz!_

_No lo es._

_Fin Robin P.O.V_

-viejo, una fiesta ¡esto es genial! ¡B se va a cazar nenas!-dice CB viendo la invitación

-amigo CB, creía que tu ya estabas ocupado con otra chica-las orejas de CB se bajan al escuchar esto



-Sí, B, tienes que cumplirle a Maia-

-Bien, supongo que tendremos que ir de compras, ¿no?-dice CB cambiando el tema. Robin asiente.

-supones bien. Bueno, ustedes, yo ya tengo lo que usare. Que les vaya bien-se da la vuelta. Dispuesto a irse.

.-este con tal de poner en ridiculo a Bruce Wayne es capaz de irse desnudo a la fiesta-le susurra Cyborg a CB, el asiente y sonrie.

-Llevare camara-

Justo cuando Robin iba a llegar a la puerta de salida Starfire lo toma del brazo.

-¿qué quieres?-

-ven, por favor-

-tengo cosas que hacer-Starfire aumenta la presión en su brazo

-Por favor, Robin, tengo algo muy importante que…-Robin se suelta y se va, dejando a Starfire con una mirada triste. Lo ve irse y suelta un suspiro.

Había sido lindo el tiempo que duró su noviazgo

-Star, ya nos vamos, ¿vienes?-dice Cyborg, dirigiendole una amistosa sonrisa a la extraterrestre. Ella asiente y se va al lado de CB.

"_Raven …¿por qué no me correspondes? Yo te amo_" Robin leía una de las cartas que le había escrito a Raven pero nunca le había dado. Pensaba que eso era estúpido tomando en cuenta que vivían en el mismo edificio. Se había enamorado de ella, estaba loco de amor. Pero ella no sentpia lo mismo. Un ringtone empieza a sonar. Robin saca un comunicador gris.

-¡¿Qué quieres, Bruce?!-dice furioso, la cara del hombre apareciendo en la pantalla-¿otra vez quieres que sea tu acompañante?-

-Dick, creí que ya habiamos hablado de eso-Robin gruñe-solamente quería confirma tu asistencia y la de tus amigos.-

-¡sí iremos!-Bruce hace una mueca, evitando sonreír-¿disculpa?-

-nada, es sólo que me sorprende que hayas aceptado.-

-_no tenía otra opción_-

-Hasta la noche-dice antes de colgar.

-Sí.-en ese mometo decidió una cosa. Aprovechar la ocasión para decirle sus sentimientos a la gótica. La iba invitar a bailar y en ese momento le diría.

Se levanta y va a su armario, sacando el traje que uso en la graduación de Kitten.



Cyborg y CB les habían dicho a las chicas que iban a comprar sus trajes, en lugar de eso habían ido a los videojuegos. Robin se enojaría si el también hubiera ido, pero, tenía que aprovechar su ausencia.

Raven recorría las tiendas en busca de algo que no fuera rosa o llamativo. Yhabía provado unos cuantos vestidos pero a todos les veía un defecto: Bruce Wayne. Quería algo que lo sorprendiera pero que aún así no fuera exagerado, algo sencillo.

Al pasar por una tienda vio un vestido negro, corto y de tirantes. En la cintura tenía un liston y debajo una tela de red. Entra a la tienda y ve un vestido blanco, strapless con un listón blanco, parecía tejido. (imágenes en mi profile)

Era lo que buscaba, pero, el problema que afecta a toda chica ¿cuál comprar?.

Starfire caminaba distraída, el vestido lo había comprado en cuanto entró al centro comercial. Aprovechando el tiempo de sobra para pensar. No entendía como es que Robin se había enamorado de Raven. No era tonta pero aún así no entendía. Despues de tantas cosas que habían pasado para que estuvieran juntos el la había dejado. Y lo peor, ella había reaccionado tan tranquila.

Pasa por la cafeteria y alcanza a escuchar a unos chicos hablando sobre Robin. Se detiene, escuchando "disimuladamente". Lo estaban criticando.

-…no me sorprende que este así, con tanto golpe que recibe es normal que este así de loco-

-y esa basura de excusa de "tengo una enfermedad". Que ese tipo ya admita que tiene un problema mental.-

-creo que eso de que es el lider es puro cuento. Es un simple humano, como nosotros, solo que el quiere llamar la atención. Por tanta cosa el ya debería haber muerto.-

-ni ha de pelear… oye, ¿sí vas a ir con la hermana de Jason al cine?-

-¿susan? A lo mejor, si su hermanito Jake nos lo permite. Susan es mayor que el, en que le afecta que su hermana tenga citas… y ahorita que hablabamos de los titanes. A Jake le gusta Raven, la gótica.-

-¿la otra loca? Escuche que la iban a llevar al loquero…-

Era suficiente. Starfire sentía deseos de gritarles a esos chicos, decirles que no se metieran en lo que no les importaba. Que no molestaran a sus amigos.

Robin si tenía una enfermedad, el sí luchaba en las batallas y era muy bueno en su trabajo. Pero no pudo enfrentarlos, le faltaba valor contra esos dos desconocidos.



Bruce se acomodaba la corbata. Estaba feliz. Con la llegada de Raven hasta el pesado trabajo de defender a Cd. Gótica parecía sencillo. Bueno, estaba descuidando su trabajo de heroe pero gracias a Dios tenía de apoyo a la Liga de la Justicia y así podía pasar más tiempo con su querida Rae.

Era una persona muy especial para él y estaba echando al … a la basura todas las palabras que le había dicho a Robin, todo eso de que "el amor no sirve para nada". No quería saber la reacción del chico.

Esa noche iba a ser especial para Raven. Esa noche la iba a hacer suya.

**Ok, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que sí les haya gustado.**

**Bueno, dejen Reviews y sus opiniones, lo que les gustaria que sucediera, lo que quieran. Menos criticas, xq entonces para que leen este fic si no les gusta??. Escriban algo mejor entonces.**

**Aviso: desde el prox. Capitulo la clasificación cambia a M, así que buquenla en esa clasificación. Tengo mis razones.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Gotic Star**


	10. una hermosa noch… ¡fiesta!

_**Nota: lemon en este capitulo**_

_Cap. 10-una hermosa noch… ¡fiesta!_

Eran las 7 de la noche y los 5 titanes se encontraban preparándose para la gran noche.

--

Cyborg y CB había sido vetados de los videojuegos por lo que no les quedo de otra que comprar sus trajes (o smokings). Pretendían comprar una camisa verde y una azul pero Robin como si les hubiera leído la mente les llamo para decirles que era un "_fiesta formal_ _y que no le salieran con ninguna pen… tontería" _CB le pidió por lo menos lo dejara usar una camisa del tono de su uniforme a lo que Robin respondió diciéndole que rosa y se callara. Cyborg sí pudo conservar su camisa. :)

--

Starfire traía el cabello recogido en un chongo con algunos mechones sueltos y rizados. Su vestido era corto, de un tono verde pasto. Se estaba colocando en el cabello un listón verde. Se había arreglado específicamente para Robin, planeaba bailar con él toda la noche y… volver a conquistarlo. Se pone perfume y sus sandalias verdes de tacón. Se vuelve a aplicar brillo labial y sonríe al ver su reflejo.

--

Raven se intentaba hacer una media cola. Se había ondulado el cabello y se había puesto extensiones. Estaba muy nerviosa, no se sentía segura. Se sentía muy expuesta pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Todo era por Bruce.

Sonríe al ver el resultado. Raven jamás se había sido alguien que se considerara a si misma "bonita" o "hermosa", pero tenía que admitir que se veía muy bien.

--

Después de un viaje de una hora, los titanes llegaron a Cd. Gótica y gracias a Robin lograron llegar al hotel, evitando lo que pudo ser otra hora perdida. Raven traía su capa puesta, en parte para ocultar el vestido y en otra por el frío del invierno.

Al llegar al hotel una ráfaga de viento les dio la bienvenida, para Raven, eso significaba el inicio de muchas situaciones muy… frías.

-Bienvenidos, muchachos. Se les hizo tarde.-dice Alfred en el recibidor, al parecer Bruce lo había tenido esperando por ellos.-Pasen, por favor, entren.-Detiene a Raven-el maestro Bruce espera por usted, el lugar esta reservado en una habitación especial, fuera de la vista de la prensa… y sus amigos.-Raven asiente y entra al salón.

-si gustan tomar asiento, su mesa es la del fondo-

-Gracias, Alfred-dice el petirrojo. Se dirigen a su mesa y se sientan.

-Rae, por favor, quítate la capa.- dice Cyborg. La chica a regañadientes se la quita.

Robin evitaba no babear por la impresión de lo que veía, la chica gótica se veía simplemente hermosa.



-¿qué sucede? ¿Me veo mal?-dice al notar al chico maravilla con su mirada fija en ella.

-n…no, para nada, t…te ves muy bien.-

-_Robin, viejo, más obvio no pudiste ser._-dice CB. Bruce llega a la mesa.

-hola chicos, ¿qué les parece todo?-

-muy bien, Sr. Wayne. Todo esta muy… ¿va haber comida vegetariana? ¿O… o una barra de ensaladas por lo menos?-dice CB deseando así fuera. Bruce pone una mano sobre el pálido hombro de su novia.

-hay de todo.-Raven lo voltea a ver y el le guiña un ojo. Robin mira esto, creyendo que era un producto de su imaginación. Bruce le hace seña a un mesero que llevaba una bandeja con bebidas y el camina hacia los titanes, ofreciéndoles soda.

--

Después de un rato de insistencia de Starfire, ella y Robin habían ido a bailar. Cb comía y Cyborg le reclamaba el hecho de que su alimento era una ensalada. Raven un tanto aburrida por el hecho de que Bruce debía estar aparte, había id a la barra de bebidas y no sabiendo que pedir acepto lo que le ofrecía el barman, un vodka. Después de obtener su bebida regresa a la mesa y CB y Cyborg se le quedan viendo.

--

-otra foto muchachos… así… más sonrientes…-un fotógrafo estaba, uhm, fotografiando a los 5 héroes. Al parecer estaba fascinado de tener una foto de ellos vestidos de civiles. De repente las luces del salón bajan, haciendo que el fotógrafo acabara con su trabajo.

Bruce sube aun podio y una luz se posa sobre el. Robin sabía lo que venía, el momento del anuncio.

-¡buenas noches!-hablaba a través del micrófono (obvio, duh)- ¡como muchos de ustedes sabrán el comité me pidió hace unas semanas elegir a un sustituto! ¡Bien, ya hice mí decisión!... ¡a veces hay etapas que deben terminar, bueno, esa no es mi situación, o por el momento aún no! ¡Después de un largo proceso he decidido! ¡Elegí al más capaz, alguien en quien confío demasiado y que estimo mucho! ¡Ustedes saben quien es porque ha salvado al mundo en numerosas ocasiones y es especialmente, mi hijo! ¡Robin, pasa al frente!-el chico maravilla se pone de pie, siendo aplaudido en todo el trayecto.

--

-Rae, ¿podríamos… querrías bailar conmigo?-dice Robin jugando con su corbata

-¡claro!-le responde de manera efusiva. Se veía rara, muy… alegre. Lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva a la pista.

-¿estas bien?-la toma de la cintura.

-sí, muy bien-empiezan a bailar.

-sabes, Rae. Así te vez muy bien. El blanco se te ve bien. Yo no… no soy muy bueno con esto…-



-¿entonces como le hacías con Star?-

-ella es… es algo más sencilla-

-¿entonces soy difícil?-

-N… no, no es eso, es solo que…-Raven le pone un dedo sobre la boca.

-no se como decirte esto… yo… yo estoy… ¡estoy enamorada!-ambos se detiene. Robin con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Los demás en la pista no habían notado eso.

-Rae-le pasa una mano por su mejilla.-yo también te amo… -

-_"pero yo no me refiero a ti"_-piensa la chica mientras el la toma de la cintura. Ella pone sus brazos en el cuello del chico y cierra los ojos. El la besa apasionadamente.

Ahora sí todos los veían, incluidos Starfire y Bruce, los cuales tenían miradas similares, confusión y enojo.

--

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE, RAVEN?! ¡TÚ! ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS NOVIOS!-los dos estaban en una habitación de hotel.

-_ya te dije que fue un error, bebí mucho y…-_

-¡¿BEBÍSTE?!-la toma de los hombros. La mira un momento, la suelta y suspira.- no lo besaste en serio, ¿verdad?

-no, jamás te haría algo así, fue… estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.-

-mmm, creí que ya eran más de las doce…-se sienta junto a ella- tú sabes cuanto te amo-

-desde que te conocí lo se…-

-sí, y por eso te quiero esta noche conmigo.-

-¿te refieres a…?-Bruce sonríe maliciosamente y asiente.

--

-Rob, ¿Qué tienes?-

-_nada, Cyborg_-dice entre dientes. Se levanta

-¡¡10 MINUTOS PARA AÑO NUEVO!!-

-Star, ¿tienes idea de que le sucede?-

-no, a lo mejor esta atontado por su… besito-

-Robin, viejo, siéntate. ¡Me mareas!-grita CB desesperado de ver al chico caminar de un lado para otro.

-¡si estoy así es porque Raven no aparece!-



-¡siéntate!-grita el semirobot. Para a un mesero y toma 2 copas.-ahora, viejo, toma esos dos y relájate,..-

-Cyborg, sabes que yo no bebo-

-ni yo, pero hoy lo harás. Ya cálmate, Rae esta bien, ya es mayor.-le dice sonriéndole. Robin ve las dos copas con disgusto.-

-Sí, muy mayor.-

**--Menores de 15, favor de dejar de leer aquí, bueno, luego no hacen caso a las advertencias, lean bajo su propio riesgo. No es tan fuerte pero aún así…--**

Bruce y Raven estaban besándose frente a la cama. La habitación iluminada a media luz. Bruce le baja el cierre del vestido a la chica. Ella le quita la camisa. Se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos.

-¿segura qué quieres seguir?-Raven asiente y lo vuelve a besar.

--

Starfire trataba de hablar con Robin pero el estaba imposible, ya iba en su cuarta copa de vino. Cyborg trataba de esconderse al notar el error que había cometido al darle esas copas.

--

Ya despojados de sus prendas. Raven y Bruce se encontraban en la cama besándose con más pasión, casi comiéndose. Bruce era cuidadoso con la chica, procurando hacer mágica su primera vez. Ella, en cambio, era más salvaje, no quería separarse de él.

--

-¡¡UN MINUTO PARA AÑO NUEVO!!-

_Bruce empieza a besar los senos de la chica mientras ella se retorcía en placer. Causando que el se excitara más._

-¡¡10!!

_Raven de repente se pone encima de él, introduciendo su lengua en su boca. El paseaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la chica._

-¡¡5!!

_Ambos ya estaban por llegar al climax, aumentando gemidos y suspiros. Parecían estar unidos por el placer y el deseo._

-¡¡2!! ¡¡UNO!! ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!

--

Raven y Bruce seguían acostados. Estaban tomados de la mano, cada uno de un lado de la cama, acostados boca arriba. La alarma del reloj empieza a sonar. Bruce se voltea hacia el reloj y ve la hora.



-_ya son las 12_-dice casí sin aire-_Feliz Año nuevo, Rae-_

-_Feliz año nuevo_-Bruce le aprieta más la mano. Raven cierra los ojos, respirando demasiado rápido. Él se voltea y la ve. Le sonríe. En eso piensa en algo. _"no use protector", _deseando no haber embarazado a la chica (si quieren que esto suceda dejen sus mensajes pidiendo el embarazo). Suelta un suspiro.

-_te amo_- dice viéndola con ternura.

--

-viejo, ya calmate-

-Robin, en serio, nos estas asustando.¿qué te sucede?-dice Starfire sosteniéndolo. Ya habían regresado a la torre. Lo ayuda a sentarse en el sofá.

-Estas más ebrio que un hombre dolido en una cantina-

-¿Va a estar bien?-

-claro, Star. Solamente va a amanecer algo, ehm, confundido.-voltea a ver al chico, el cual se encontraba en una posición un tanto extraña.

--

-_Robin, yo se, y todos sabemos cuanto amas a Raven, que matarías por ella y demás, pero… debes entender, ella no te ama, ella ya eligió a Bruce. Se que estas dormido y no me escuchas, pero yo… necesitaba decirte esto para que mi conciencia este tranquila. Eres mí mejor amigo y no quiero que sufras.-_


	11. ¿Qué nos paso?

**Hola otra vez, perdón por otra vez tardarme, creo que volví a caer en mí error, pero en ese tiempo he estado corrigiendo lo que va ha ser el resto del fic. He leído sus reviews y algunos me han ayudado mucho, como uno que me gusto mucho que decía que Bruce era un pervertido, me encanto el mensaje, no se porque pero yo pretendía que lo odiaran algunos y lo amaran otros (más que nada que lo odiaran porque siempre es el héroe y se lleva todo el crédito, pero no estoy diciendo que sea el malo). También otros que me han ayudado, uno que decía que había caído en muchos diálogos y casi no había narración, revise y sí, caí en ese error. Estoy dispuesta a corregir ese error, y si cometo algún otro no duden en decirlo (pero sin llegar a la crítica). **

**Bueno, ahora con el capitulo:**

Cap. 11-¿Qué nos pasó?

_16 años atrás…_

_... Era un cálido día de febrero, y Mary Grayson lo estaba aprovechando al máximo, sentada en la silla en el sol que su marido había llevado desde el remolque para ella. Su libro abierto sobre la hierba al lado de ella, pero ella ya se había cansado de él, y ahora simplemente yacía inclinada sobre su espalda, disfrutando de ese sol que es tan raro en febrero. Su largo pelo negro brillaba sobre sus hombros, llevaba un sencillo vestido verde de maternidad._

_Aun así, muy ajustado en su vientre, estaba muy embarazada. _

_En menos de un mes sería madre. _

_Ella estaba entusiasmada por el hecho de que, a pesar de que su embarazo no había sido exactamente previsto. Ella aún así estaba inquieta, pero probablemente era por el aburrimiento. Desde que averiguo que ella estaba embarazada, ni su marido ni el sr .Haley la dejaron tomar parte en los actos. Estaba oficialmente, como ellos decían, "en licencia de maternidad"._

_Si bien disfrutaba de no tener que levantarse a las 5:00 am a practicar rutinas agotadoras en el trapecio como su esposo John, se aburría demasiado. Con el circo siempre en movimiento, no había ningún lugar al que pudiera ir, ningún club en el que pudiera pasar el tiempo. _

_El mes que venía estarían en Ciudad Gótica. Ella siempre había querido conocer la ciudad, tenía cierto interés en la arquitectura. _

_Ella recogió el otro libro que había llevado junto con ella; Nombres de bebés. Lo revisaba cada día desde que se entero de su embarazo. Ella no sabía qué sexo tenía el bebé, pero ya había elegido un nombre:_

_Richard._

_Estaba en un dilema. Todavía no decidía sobre un nombre de niña, si era un niño, sería las cosas mucho más fáciles. Además, le gustaba "Dick", como una reducción del nombre, como en "Dick Tracy"._

"_¡Mary!"_

_Ella miró a su marido corriendo hacia ella, aún en su traje, una toalla alrededor de su cuello y su bolsa de deportes más de un fuerte hombro. _

_Ella trató de levantarse de la silla, pero el llegó antes y la sentó de nuevo en ella. Compartieron un rápido beso antes de que él se hiciera para atrás, sonriendo._

_"¿Cómo estás?" _

_"Oh, ya sabes", respondió Mary. "¿Cómo te fue en la práctica?" _

_"Un desastre", John Grayson respondió alegremente. Sus ojos grises alcanzaron a ver el libro de nombres para bebé y suspiro. _

_"¿Estás buscando en esa cosa de nuevo?" _

_Mary sonrió. _

_"¿Y qué?" _

_Ojos grises miraron a los ojos verde profundo; la apuesta cara de John Grayson formo una sonrisa al ver los ojos de su esposa. La besó otra vez, sus manos sobre su vientre_

_"Sabes, espero para el bien del bebé que no sea un niño"_

_Mary frunció el seño._

_"¿Por qué?" _

_John sonrío burlonamente. _

_"Porque le quieres decir" Dick "_



-…_El multimillonario Bruce Wayne tiene novia…-_

Esa era la noticia desde que había empezado el día. Cyborg y Starfire llevaban rato frente a la televisión esperando que dijeran quien era, en parte porque ya estaban enterados de que la chica gótica se había enamorado de él. En todos los canales era lo mismo, eso y el anuncio del inicio de la temporada de football.

CB se encontraba despierto, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Se detiene frente al living al escuchar el sonido de la televisión. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con Cyborg y Starfire enfrascados en el noticiero matutino. Robin sentado en el desayunador comiendo unos waffles. Se sienta a un lado de el.

El chico maravilla lo mira y le pasa un plato con más waffles.

-¿Quieres?- dice con voz adormilada. CB niega.

-¿y Rae?-

-no lo sé, dormida, supongo.- Bosteza. Suena el timbre.-A de ser el periódico, yo voy por el.- dice al ver a Cyborg y Starfire levantándose.

-Dios, tardan años en dar las noticias.-dice Cyborg viendo su estomago con pena.

-¿qué noticia?-

-pues…-Starfire lo calla

-_…este notición a estado recorriendo todos los medios desde que empezó este nuevo año. No es de sorpresa que el multimillonario Bruce Wayne siempre a tenido chicas, o novias, pero esta vez si nos sorprendió quien es la nueva…-_

_-jeje, la nueva. Bueno, ya los hemos hecho esperar demasiado, ¿podrían poner la foto de la feliz pareja?-_

_-Sí, bueno, la chica es…-_

-¡¡¡Raven es novia de Bruce!!!-grita Robin entrando al living con el periódico extendido. Primera plana.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-grita la susodicha entrando al living. Robin se voltea y le muestra el periódico.

-dime que no es cierto-dice suplicante. En la televisión mostraban la misma imagen. La chica se tapa la boca y sus ojos se cristalizan.

-¡NO!¡NO!¡NO!-

-¿NO QUÉ? ¿NO ES CIERTO?-

-sí es cierto. ¡SÍ ES CIERTO!-los otros 3 chicos los miraban sorprendidos y al escuchar esta revelación sus mandíbulas no pudieron evitar llegar hasta el piso.

-p…pero… ¿cómo…-tira el periódico y la toma de los hombros-¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!-

-_yo lo amo_-dice con un hilo de voz. Robin le da una bofetada, tirándola al piso. La chica lo mira con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Cubriéndose la mejilla con una mano.-LO AMO. ¿DE ACUERDO? Y SI NO LES GUSTA ME DA IGUAL.-se levanta-me da lastima que no puedas aceptar algo tan sencillo como eso.-

-SALIO EN TELEVISIÓN. NO ES CUALQUIER COSA.-Raven se va.

-bueno, por lo menos ya tiene novio.-dice CB. Robin se sale del living furioso.

-CB-

-¿sí, Cy?-

-cierra el pico.-



-Sr. Wayne- dice una voz desde el intercom.

-¿qué sucede?-

-tiene una visita, de Clark Kent.-Bruce se levanta.

-hazlo pasar.- la puerta se abre y entra el hombre.

-Bruce, te tengo noticias.-dice desdoblando el periódico

-¿viniste desde Metrópolis ha Cd. Gótica para traerme el periódico?-dice con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-¿desde cuando son novios?-dice Clark sentándose.

-¿Quiénes?-se voltea y ve el periódico.

-Tú y… ella-señala la foto. Bruce toma el periódico. Se sienta y empieza a murmurar cosas.

-tiene 17 años, es… es algo…-Bruce baja el periódico y lo ve furioso.

-¿extraño? Tal vez, pero se que ella es la indicada.-

-no es mi intensión bajarte de tu nube, pero, ¿creías que se iba a quedar como un secreto?-

-es difícil de creer, pero, sí, lo creí. Esto… he tenido miles de novias antes ¿por qué hasta ahora se molestan en publicarlo?-vuelve a ver la foto

-porque le llevas 20 años, por eso. ¿No es la compañera de equipo de Richard?-Bruce asiente y se lleva una mano a la frente.

-si me entero que Lois Lane tuvo algo que ver con esto…-

-no te preocupes, ella no fue. Los chismes no son su campo.-



Starfire caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de la habitación del líder titán. Tenía que hablar con Robin, calmarlo, de cualquier manera.

Sí, había sido una noticia muy fuerte, y les había pegado muy duro a ambos pájaros. Pero debía ayudarlo, como el lo hizo en innumerables ocasiones.

Otra vuelta y no tomaba el valor.

-Starfire. Sí vas a entrar, entra antes de que me arrepienta.-la chica abre al puerta y ve a su ex novio sentado en su cama, su cabello despeinado y no había rastro de sus guantes, sus manos rojas. Se sienta a un lado de el y toma sus manos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dice examinándole las manos.

-tenía que desahogarme…-su voz sonaba temblorosa.-parece que solo somos… para ella solo soy su amigo…-toma aire temblorosamente, como si estuviera llorando.

-¿qué te hace sentir tan mal?-dice la chica soltando sus manos.

-no quiero hablar, eso sólo me hará sentir…-toma aire-me hará sentir peor.-

-por favor, confía en mí.-

-Star-se levanta dándole la espalda.-yo… yo me jugué todas mis cartas. Hice hasta lo imposible para que… sucediera algo. Salve su vida. Termine contigo, y todo para… ¡TODO PARA NADA!-golpea la puerta.-EL GANO…BRUCE GANO, ME QUITO A LA CHICA QUE AMA… QUE CREÍ QUE AMABA. CREÍ QUE… QUE SERÍA FUERTE, PERO NO LO SOY.-golpea la puerta otra vez-NO LO SOY. LA PERDÍ. ELLA LO ELIGIO A ÉL.-y otra vez-ME ESTOY DERRUMBANDO POR UNA…POR UNA ESTUPIDEZ.-

-amar no es una estupidez…-lo mueve de la puerta

-_no sabes lo que dices… no sabes lo que siento._-Starfire abre la puerta.

-sí lo se. Así me sentí cuando terminaste conmigo.-sale y cierra la puerta tras ella. Robin se quita la mascara y se sienta en la cama. Coloca su cabeza entre sus manos y empieza a llorar.

Solo se escuchaban sus sollozos.


	12. el dolor de amar

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, en serio, 10000000000000 de gracias**

**Ah, debo aclarar que en el flashback puse 16 años antes, es 18, sorry. **

Cap. 12-El dolor de amar

_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener._

_Gabriel García Márquez_

Todo estaba mal.

Robin se comportaba como si viviera con el enemigo, estaba imposible. A la menor provocación los empezaba a insultar. Se estaba comportando como un completo patán. Y sólo habían pasado 3 hrs. "Es una cobarde, por eso no da la cara." Decía. Cyborg no podía creer que todo eso estuviera sucediendo, tanto sólo porque la chica gótica se había enamorado. Amar no es un crimen…

Cyborg estaba haciendo guardia fuera de la habitación de su hermanita, por si decidía salir. CB como siempre alejado del problema, sólo que ahora sí tenía una excusa para ausentarse. Cyborg había esperado mucho tiempo para que la mancha verde tuviera novia y ahora iba a dejar que la aprovechara al máximo. Starfire mientras tanto, trataba de consolar a su ex novio, en su deber de la amiga que además es una chica.

-¡Star!, espera.-dice el chico mitad robot. La chica se acerca.- ¿me harías un favor?-la chica asiente.- distrae a Robin con algo, no se, vayan a comer, al parque de diversiones, al cine, no se. Has que se olvide de… este episodio.-

-necesito dinero-Cyborg asiente y le da 30 dólares.

-ya lo tenía planeado. Por favor, has que se sienta más o menos feliz. Se que tu puedes.-

-¿tú vas a seguir…esperando?-

-iré a ver el football, sí quiere salir que salga. Hay que darle tiempo para que se recupere de la sorpresa.-Star sonríe.

- ¡ME TRATO COMO… COMO A UNA ZORRA! ¡DEBÍ DEFENDERME! ¡EL NO SABE, NO LO ENTIENDE…! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDE ACEPTAR QUE YO…?!-se deja caer y coloca su cara entre sus manos-yo lo amo. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?-levanta su cara y sonríe.- se enamoró de mi. ¡Robin se enamoro de mí!- se empieza a reír-tan idiota… tan…-se levanta-estúpido…-se mira en el espejo y rabia inunda sus ojos -¡¿POR QUÉ?!-golpea el espejo, rompiéndolo al impacto. Los cristales se encajan en su cara y manos. -¿POR QUÉ ME AMA?-empieza a llorar. De repente un dolor inunda todo su cuerpo y se vuelve a dejar caer. El dolor provenía de… su corazón. Se agacha y ve el cristal enterrado sobre el órgano vital.-NO-se saca el cristal. Cubierto de sangre. Sus ojos estaban perdiendo el brillo. Se deja caer al piso. Lagrimas de dolor y tristeza caían de sus ojos.

Sí eso era lo que se merecía por amar…

-…_y no se pierdan nuestro espectáculo del medio tiempo._-Cyborg comía un emparedado. Era una tarde-noche muy tranquila. Tenía otro emparedado preparado para la gótica, para el momento en el que decidiera salir. Veía a bailar a las porristas cuando escucha un grito desgarrador.- ¡Raven!-se levanta y va corriendo a la habitación de la chica.

Abre la puerta de un golpe y la ve tirada en el piso. Se acerca a ella y ve la sangre fluyendo, eso era bueno, por el momento. Checa su pulso, lento y pesado. No supo como fue pero de un momento a otro la sangre dejo de emerger de la herida.

-¡rápido, una ambulancia!-dice por medio del teléfono. Estaba en la enfermería.-se esta desangrando, bueno, ya no esta fluyendo la sangre pero… ¡YA SE QUE ESO ES MALO!, rápido, no se cuanto tiempo más resista. -Va con la chica, lucía mucho más pálida y sudaba. Su leotardo estaba roto y encima una gasa. Toma una de sus manos, ensangrentada.

-entonces, ¿qué película?-dice la extraterrestre comiendo palomitas.

-todavía no eliges una película y ya estas comiendo. Me sorprendes-Starfire se voltea y ve al chico verde entrando con Maia.-Hola, Rob-

-¿una comedia?-dice Maia.

-sí, buena idea. ¿Gustan acompañarnos?-

-claro-CB dice y va con Star a comprar los boletos.

-¿Cómo estás?-Robin salta del susto. Mira a la chica.

-y…yo bien, ¿por qué…?-Maia le sonríe.

-CB me conto lo sucedido. Fue una sorpresa… ¿en serio sí estas bien?-el chico asiente-¿seguro seguro?-asiente otra vez.-Ok.-lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva con los demás.

-"igual de efusiva que Star"-

Unos camilleros sacaban a la chica con sumo cuidado. Cyborg iba detrás, nervioso y asustado. Justo cuando llegaron los camilleros la chica había dejado de respirar, por lo que tuvieron que entubarla. Había tratado de contactar a los demás pero sus comunicadores estaban apagados.

"no mueras" era lo que pensaba. No podía morir simplemente porque era Raven.

-no creo que lo logre-dice uno de los camilleros. Cyborg le lanza una mirada matadora.

-por favor, no diga eso.-la mira.-"tu puedes, se que tu puedes."-

-Bruce-una chica pelirroja entra a la mansión.

-Hola, Bárbara.-vuelve a su periódico.

-vine en cuanto me entere, ¿cómo sucedió?- se sienta junto a él.

-ya sabes, alguien… saco una foto.-

-no, no eso. ¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella?-Bruce cierra el periódico y lo pone en la mesa. Se levanta y la mira enojado.

-¿no te parece? Me enamore, a veces la gente se "enamora". No entiendo que tienen en contra todas esas personas, tú, el mundo en general. Sí, le llevo 20 años, pero lo que siento por ella jamás lo había sentido por nadie más. No es un pecado, es algo normal y si me critican por eso…-

-Bruce, espera, yo no tengo nada en su contra. Es sólo que es extraño que… bueno, sólo es extraño.-

-diste un adorable discurso, lo malo es que eso no va a convencer a las masas.-dice Gordon entrando.-hola, Babs.-

-vaya, una reunión familiar.-dice Bruce sentándose en el sofá.- ¡Alfred, ponle seguro a la puerta!-

-No es una reunión. Bruce, la chica esta en el hospital, muy grave según escuche. Un amigo que trabaja en el hospital de Jump City me llamó para preguntarme de la graduación de Babs y en ese momento llego la ambulancia al hospital. Se esta muriendo.-

-¡Tú!-grita Robin al ver entrar a Bruce, lo jala del saco y se lo lleva a un pasillo. Los demás se quedan con cara de "What?"

-¿cómo está Rae?-

-¡no lo sé! ¿Por qué…¡¿Quién te dio derecho de volverte novio de Raven?!-Bruce lo toma de os hombros.

-Nadie, es algo que… que se da por si solo.-Robin suspira y se suelta.-si no tienes nada más que decir me retiro-

-¡ni siquiera te importa cuanto la amaba!-Bruce se queda tieso. Se voltea y ve al chico-TODO SIEMPRE ERES TÚ… O BATMAN. ¿Y ROBIN? BIEN, GRACIAS. TODO TE LO LLEVAS TÚ. –

-Richard, creo que no entiendes bien lo que sucedió…-

-NO, ENTIENDO PERFECTO, PERO PARA TI SIEMPRE FUI UN NIÑO TONTO QUE NO TENÍA PODER NÍ REPLICA SOBRE NADA. Y CUANDO ME VINE PARA ACA LO ENCONTRE, UN EQUIPO, MÍ PROPIA FAMILIA Y AMIGOS QUE ME RESPETABAN Y ME OBEDECÍAN. ME ENAMORE, ENCONTRE A LA CHICA DE MÍ VIDA Y LA DEJE POR OTRA CHICA QUE TÚ, SÍ TÚ, ME QUITASTE, PORQUE COMO SIEMPRE TODO GIRA EN TORNO A TI. SI TE GUSTA ALGUIEN LO QUIERES PARA TI, SIN QUE TE IMPORTEN LOS DEMÁS, SI ALGUIEN MÁS SE HABÍA ENAMORADO DE ESA PERSONA. DESDE LOS 12 AÑOS HE QUERIDO DECIRTE TODO ESO, Y MÁS. TE ODIO, POR TI GOLPEÉ A LA CHICA QUE AMO, POR TI ELLA TERMINO AQUÍ, EN EL HOSPITAL, OTRA VEZ, EN MENOS DE UN MES. POR ESO TE ODIO.-lo golpea-TE ODIO.-

-Familiares de la srita. Roth- dice una doctora. Los 4 titanes, más Bruce se acercan a la doctora.-yo… lamento tener que informarles esto…-

-¿está…-dice CB temblando nervioso. La doctora asiente con tristeza.

-hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestro poder pero no fue suficiente… Yo…lo lamento tanto.-Starfire empieza a sollozar. Cyborg la abraza y la chica empieza a llorar de lleno. CB se sienta y pone su cabeza entre sus manos, temblando por cada sollozo.

-golpéame. Sí quieres desquitarte con alguien por lo que pasó hazlo conmigo-dice Bruce viendo firmemente al chico.

-TE ODIO. TE ODIO. ¡TE ODIO!-lo intenta golpear, pero la tristeza, el sentimiento de muerte era mayor. Bruce toma a Robin del brazo y lo saca del hospital. Afuera el frío de invierno inundaba la calle.

Robin se quita el antifaz y lo mira con tristeza y… odio.

-no sabes que es lo que… lo que siento… el haberla perdido. Haber perdido a Raven, a mis padres…-

-yo también perdí a mis padres. Y a Rae, ella es… era mi novia.-lo toma de la barbilla.-se cuanto odias quedarte solo. Pero debes entender, no todo en la vida es color de rosa.-Robin se separa

-no, porque tú siempre te interpones para que así sea.-se va enojado.

-¡Richard! ¡Espera!-el chico se voltea.-

-es Robin, que te quede claro.-

-¡No seas necio! ¡Vuelve acá!-

-ya no soy un niño. Así que no me hables como si lo fuera. ¿Sabes qué? ¡te acabas de ganar un nuevo enemigo!

-¿puedo verla?-

-sr. Wayne… esto es… sí, puede verla. Puede ser un poco… traumante, ya sabe, por el hecho de que ya está muerta…-

-he visto cosas peores.-se abre una puerta y entra un doctor, seguido de Bruce.

-los dejare solos.-Bruce se acerca a la cama donde yacía la chica. Le quita la sabana de encima y la ve. Su cuerpo desnudo, totalmente blanco. Sólo una vez la había visto así…

Toma su mano. Fría.

-te debí haber protegido. Se que lo debí haber hecho.-pasa su mano por su cabello.-No se sí Richard tenga razón, no se si esto fue… fue mí culpa.-besa su mano.-Todo esto fue mí culpa-

**Sólo dire… que esto no es el fin…**


	13. Nada es lo que parece

**Cap. 13-Nada es lo que parece:**

"_**Quise un bello sueño y cuando llegó me dolió que fuese sueño."**_

-…la fiebre ya esta bajando-_¿de quién?_

-supongo que eso responde mí pregunta-_¿qué sucede? ¿Cuál pregunta?_

-sorprendente el caso de esa chica. Fue casi un milagro…-_¿Qué rayos sucede?_

-sí, revivió. Una sorpresa para todos.-_todo está… borroso… ¿dónde estoy?_-oye, el chico ya despertó.-_una mujer se inclina sobre mí y me sonríe. Los dientes más blancos que hubiera visto en toda mí vida. ¿Acaso estoy en el dentista? Me desmaye aquí, me… me enferme por ¿una muela acaso?_

-veo que ya estas mejor, chico. Vaya, tenías una fiebre espantosa.-_se da la vuelta. Era muy joven._

-¿en dónde estoy?-_me sorprendió que mi voz lograra salir. Ella me voltea a ver y me vuelve a sonreír._

-en el hospital. ¿En dónde más? te encontraron afuera, desmayado, tenías fiebre, cómo no, con este frío quien no se va a enfermar.-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-_ella se ríe_

-niño, eres un pícaro, más que tú. 24.-_le sonrío de vuelta._

-¿no eres muy joven para ser doctora?-

-¿y tú no eres muy mayor para usar ese traje?-_¿qué demonios? ¿No sabe quién soy? alto… ¿y mi antifaz?_- soy practicante.-

-¿qué sucede?-_su mirada era insistente._

-tus ojos, son lindos… muy… ¿estás triste?-_yo niego. Ella se levanta._-no puedes mentirme, se te nota. Tus ojos son muy expresivos. ¿Eres Grayson? ¿Richard Grayson?-_yo asiento. Ella se va. ¿Qué sucede?_

-----------------------------------------

-¿morí?-

-si, 4 hrs. Ya hasta tenían tu certificado de defunción. No les pareció gracioso que revivieras así de repente. –Cyborg estaba sentado junto a la chica gótica. Seguía sin poder respirar correctamente y requería seguir usando el respirador.-no nos vuelvas a hacer esto.-toma su mano entre la suya viendo el cable que salía de su muñeca. Muchos más regalos, tarjetas y uno que otro ramo de flores se habían ido acumulando durante ese día, desde que la chica había despertado después de que su condición había mejorado a "viva".

Cyborg la mira. La chica había muerto… pero…aún así…

Suelta su mano y se levanta, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a la chica confundida.

Bruce había hecho eso mismo.

---------------------------------------

El atardecer era algo que Robin disfrutaba. Los colores, el sentimiento de alegría al saber que había sobrevivido a otro duro día.

Recordaba cuando aún vivía en la mansión Wayne; en la época invernal antes de salir a "la vida nocturna", subía hasta lo más alto de la mansión para ver aquel momento del día. No era una persona romántica, pero realmente adoraba ese momento. Sin importar el frío de invierno.

Sus piernas colgaban del borde, suspira.

El mar tenía un brillo dorado. Escucha voces abajo, asoma tantito la cabeza y ve a CB y a Maia dándose un beso. Robin sonríe. CB negaba el tener una novia y, ahí estaba, besándola. Igual que el solía besar a Star.

Cyborg y Star se encontraban haciendo guardia en el hospital. El hubiera ido pero sentía temor de verla otra vez, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a la gótica.

Escucha la puerta abrirse y ve al chico verde entrando. Se sienta junto a el.

-nos estabas espiando. Te ví.-Robin preparaba una buena excusa. CB sonríe.-no te preocupes, no me molesta.-el chico maravilla movía las manos con nerviosismo-¿qué sucede?-

-¿cómo es que supiste que…-traga saliva-…que ella era la indicada?-

-poruqe es la primera persona que no se impresiona-se señala a si mismo-porque soy as´. Me acepta como soy… como si yo fuera…mmm…-

-normal-le responde el chico en su búsqueda de palabras. CB agacha la cabeza.

-exactamente. Creo que… que…-suspira-viejo, se escuchara cursi, pero… siento que mis padres la enviaron para mi. Apareció de repente y me enamore de ella.- lo mira-¿estas así por Rae?-

-no se que es lo que siento. Estoy tristé por Star; confundido por Raven y enojado por Bruce. Llego y se interpuso y…-

-¿qué dirías si te digo que qué tal si no se interpuso como tú dices? ¿Qué tal si son sólo celos?-Robin se levanta

-diría que empaques tus cosas y te largues-mira a CB-enserio que me gusta-por primera vez sonaba desesperado-fue repentino. Al principio lo negaba ¡y no me niegues que no te diste cuenta! Pero luego ví que…que no podía negar lo obvio-

-¿y si te olvidas de ella? Se lo que te digo, si te aferras a algo imposible…solo sufrirás más.-se levanta-te contaré mi secreto. Grita. Con todas tus fuerzas. Grita que la amas. Fuerte y claro. Vamos. No me mires así ¿sí me estas mirando? Te juro que funciona.-levanta una mano y pone la otra sobre su corazón-pañabra de titán.-

-jaja, no juegues con eso-le sonríe

-no juego. Vamos, hazlo. ¿La amas?-

-sí, la amo.-CB lo empuja al borde.

-¡Pues diló fuerte!-Robin lo mira y toma aire-dilo…-

-yo…-CB se sube la manga y le muestra su puño- ¡LA AMO!-

-¿Cómo? No te escucho. Vamos, viejo, eso fue patético-

-¡¡LA AMOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-CB se empieza a reír. Seguido de Robin-¡¡¡¡LA AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-se deja caer, aún riendo.


End file.
